Las esposas Carmesi
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Hapossai por accidente se encuentra con unas esposas extrañas y por diversion se las coloca a Ranma y Akane en medio de una discusion. Sin exito de abrirlas, buscan la forma de hacerlo...pero para ello deben de estar pegados el uno al otro...
1. Capitulo 1 Unido a ti

LAS ESPOSAS CARMESI

Nombre Fanfiction: Ranma ½: Las Esposas Carmesí

Tipo: Romance y comedia.

Versión: +16

Estado: Abierta

Todos los personajes son de propiedad de Rumiko Takashi.

LAS ESPOSAS CARMESÍ

CAPITULO 1______________Unido a tí

Uno de los días de mas, rutinarios como siempre todo están en su labores, Akane, Ranma y Nabiki en el instituto y Kasumi con los quehaceres diarios de casa, Soun y Genma como siempre tomando el té hablando o jugando al Genkga.

Hapossai venia corriendo como siempre cargado con un saco lleno de ropa interior que había robado en un hotel donde se encontraban muchas mujeres.

Hapossai: HAHAHA!! que ropa mas bonita!!

Genma: Este viejo como siempre haciendo de las suyas...

Soun: Ahhh no tiene remedio Genma, no tiene remedio....

Hapossai sube a la habitación donde duerme con Genma y Ranma cuando se queda en casa unos días "la habitación de los invitados" y ahí abre su saco y desperdiga toda la ropa interior por los suelos para empezar a ordenarla mientras olía las prendas intimas de las muchachas suspirando.

Cuando reparte todos los montones se da cuenta de que algo suena en le suelo metálico, levanta el monton de ropa y ve lo que parece ser unas esposas de color rojo cobrizo y unos adornos en los extremos parecido a unas mariposas seguidas de una cadena de apariencia muy frágil pero robusta muy corta, apenas separa las muñequeras.

Hapossai: ¿que es esto?? Unas esposas muy curiosas!! Parecen una joya!!

Hapossai las trastea y se las pone pero sus muñecas son muy pequeñas y finalmente después de juguetear con ellas se cansa y las tira al suelo y vuele a los suyo con la ropa interior.

* * *

Ranma, Akane y Nabiki llegan al instituto y por algunas de las razones tópicas incomprendidas estaban riñendo para variar mientras Nabiki suspira de aburrimiento diario.

Soun: Que es ese escándalo hijos??

Ranma: Esta!! que le ha vuelto la manía de meterse a natación sin saber nadar!! esta loca!!

Akane: Ranma!! estoy harta ya!! alguna vez tendré que aprender!!

Ranma: Y el ridículo que te hizo pasar el director con ese flotador de cisne que te puso?? Ni hablar no pienso ver eso, no quiero tener vergüenza ajena!! eres un desastre!!

Akane: Y quien te ha dicho que vengas a verme?? ehh??

Ranma: Porque me obligaran a acompañarte por si te pasa algo!! estoy harto de que te metas en líos y tener que sacarte de ellos porque la niña quiera!!

Genma: Ranma....es tu responsabilidad!! es tu prometida y debes de cuidar de ella!!

Ranma: Paso!! no pienso acompañarla!!

Ranma se gira cabreadisimo y les deja a todos con la palabra en la boca y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, se encuentra al viejo en la habitación como siempre entretenido en su ropa, no le hace ni caso y empieza a acomodarse y cambiarse la ropa.

Hapossai: Chicos que os pasa?? siempre estáis igual!!

Ranma: Cállese viejo y siga con lo suyo que yo no me meto!!

Hapossai se coloca en forma defensiva y amenazante delante del chico.

Ranma: Que quiere ahora??

Hapossai: Ranma...Akane es tu prometida y tienes mucha suerte créeme con nunca chica así de guapa!! debes de llevarte bien con ella!!

Ranma: Y ella te crees que haca por llevarse bien conmigo, ehh??

* * *

Akane sube por las escaleras, medio convencida de pedirle a Ranma de que al final no ira a las clases de natación del director para tranquilizarle cuando oye la conversación del viejo y el en la habitación se queda escuchando a través de la puerta.

Hapossai: Ella es mas prudente que tu, tiene carácter si!! pero.....es una mujer muy bella deberías de tratarla mejor Ranma!!

Ranma: No quiero acompañarla a ningún sitio!1 estoy harto de ir detraes de ella como un pollito porque es mi prometida porque nuestros padres lo quisieron así!! estoy harto!1 quiero estar tranquilo y solo algún día sin ella!!

Akane no puede evitar encenderse del cabreo de escuchar esas palabras de Ranma y abre la puerta de golpe interviniendo en la conversación con lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane: No tienes porque preocuparte por mi, a partir de ahora no me acompañes a ningún sitio pero yo tampoco pienso despertarte por las mañanas para que no llegues tarde al instituto y si llegas tarde pues te jorobas!! Ni te ayudare con los deberes ni la caligrafía te enteras??

Ranma: Muy bien!! Nunca me has hecho falta!! dice levantándose al nivel de Akane muy pegados.

El abuelo esta pendiente de la conversación cuyos chicos continúan mientras se tiran rayos X por los ojos.

Hapossai: Sabéis que necesitáis vosotros?? Esto!!

Hapossai cae en picado mientras coge las manos de ambos y les pone las esposas que había encontrado entre los ropajes dejándolos unidos.

Ranma: Que ha hecho viejo??? esta loco?? deme las llaves de las esposas ahora mismo!!

Hapossai: No!! no las tengo!!

Akane: Que?? como que no las tiene??

Akane se acerca al viejo y con la mano que le queda libre embiste al viejo agarrándolo de la ropa de un puñado y levantándolo hacia arriba al nivel de su cara.

Hapossai: Lo siento mucho jovenzuelos!! las esposas me las encontré entre la ropa! así aprenderéis a llevaros bien!1 me lo agradeceréis!! adiós!!

El viejo sale corriendo dando brincos con su ropa, Akane y Ranma se quedan perplejos viéndose las esposas muy unidos con ellas, y se ponen a buscar como unos desesperados por la habitación la llave por si estuviese por ahí guardada y era una jugada del viejo.

Ranma: Busca tu por ahí y yo por aquí!!

Akane: Ah sii?? y como lo hago si estoy esposada a ti!! idiota!!

Ranma: Es que no puedes hablarme bien alguna vez???

En ese momento llega Kasumi para avisarles de que la comida esta en la mesa y los descubre con las esposas puestas.

Kasumi: Que hacéis así??

Ranma: No es lo que parece es cosa del viejo que nos ha tendido una trampa!!

Akane: Kasumi...no habrás visto unas llaves pequeñas por aquí o por la casa??

Kasumi: Lo siento chicos pero no....

Ranma: Mierda este viejo verde se enterara!!

Kasumi: Bueno bajar ya y después seguiréis buscando las llaves o forzaremos la cerradura, vale??

Ambos asienten con la cabeza refunfuñando y bajan a comer.

Todos quedan perplejos a verlos esposados y Genma y Soun no pueden evitar reírse al verlos en esa situación.

Les explican la situación y se sientan muy pegados uno al otro porque no pueden separarse mas por la estrecha cadena que les unía, ambos están incomodo y muy sonrojados y sin apenas mirarse.

A Ranma le cuesta llevarse el tazón a la boca para comer y se queja de ello, pues Akane es mas baja y le dificulta la subida del tazón. Akane a su vez le responde de mala forma y diciéndole que se fastidie.

Los dos dan una comida espectacular a todos y finalmente se retirar cabreadisimos de allí a discutir al dojo.

Akane: Ranma!! no podemos estar así!! hay que hacer algo! forcemos la cerradura!!

Ranma: Busquemos algo para forzarla!!

Rebuscan por las zonas donde tienen guardadas las herramientas y encuentran un alambre que podían servirles.

Cuando van a investigar sobre la cerradura de las esposas se dan cuenta de que las esposas no tienen ninguna cerradura un hueco para meter nada.

Se miran sorprendidos e intentan mirar si las esposas tienen un tipo de mecanismo de apertura o lo que sea pero no encuentran nada y buscan en vano.

Optan por golpearlas una y otra vez haciéndose ambos daño y nada, que no hay forma de abrirlas y ya emplean la fuerza bruta para tirar de la cadena para romperla, pero no se rompe.

Cogen la sierra e intentan serrarla la cadena sin ningún éxito....lo mas fuerte del todo es que a pesar de que son de aspecto frágil y endeble no se hace el metal aquel tan extraño rojizo ni os rasguño con la sierra ni con los golpes a pesar de la insistencia de estos.

Ya están muy cansados y se sientan en el suelo uno apoyado en la espalda del otro respirando profundo.

Akane: Y ahora que hacemos??

Ranma: No lo se....la única solución es encontrar al viejo y preguntarle como narices se abre esto!!

Akane: Ranma.....te has fijado en que las esposas estas tienen un metal muy raro?? y las decoraciones?? no es un poco...recargada??

Ranma: Ahora que lo dices....no creo que un policía lleve este tipo de esposas....son demasiado cursis!!

Akane: Vamos a ver si ha vuelto el viejo!!

Ambos entran a casa y buscan y preguntan por el viejo pero este aun no ha llegado.

Akane: Les esperaremos sentados en el comedor!! Yo no pienso dormir con un pervertido como tu!!

Ranma: Y tu crees que me atrae dormir con una marimacho como tu?? ehh?? Esta bien!! esperaremos aquí!!

Se va haciendo tarde y todos tienen sueño, Ranma y Akane están viendo sentados la tele muy pegados a causa de las esposas, tienen mucho sueño y miran la tele con cara de aburrimiento.

Se retiran todos a dormir y la ultima es Nabiki.

Nabiki: Chicos....deberíais iros a dormir! Y mañana a lo mejor el viejo ya esta aquí!!

Ranma: Ni hablar no me apetece dormir con un palo debajo de la almohada!!

Akane: Quien ha dicho que duermo con palos, ehh??

Ranma: Y quien ha dicho que seas tu la que vaya a dormir con un palo?? a lo mejor soy yo que no quiero que me toques!!

Akane: Y yo porque iba a querer tocar a un pervertido como tu??

Nabiki: Bueno chicos haced lo que queráis yo me voy a la cama!! Adios!!

* * *

Pasan las horas y se quedan dormidos en el suelo muy pegados a causa de las esposas.

Los dos duermen boca arriba mirando hacia ambos lados de manera que no juntan sus miradas si se despiertan, pero como están cansados finalmente van cambiando de postura de manera que Ranma esta abrazando por detrás a Akane pasando el brazo por encima de ella hasta el otro extremo de lado los dos.

Hapossai entra sigilosamente y los ve tirados en el suelo dormidos abrazados prácticamente y no puede evitar escaparsele una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hapossai: Uuhh!! que buena idea se me ha ocurrido!!

Hapossai coge una cámara de fotos pero antes de hacerles la foto, llena un cubo de agua fría y se acerca a ellos.

Hapossai pensando: (Esta seria la única ocasión de hacerles a los dos una foto juntas durmiendo, dos jóvenes y bellas señoritas abrazadas durmiendo plácidamente)

Hapossai prepara la cámara para que dispare rápido antes que se despierten y cuando falta poco para disparar el flash lanza el agua hacia ellos, el flash se dispara y Ranma se despierta sobresaltado y le pega al viejo un puñetazo que lo estampa contra la pared arrastrando a Akane.

Ranma: Viejo verde!! que demonios querías hacer, ehh??

Akane: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ranma se gira hacia Akane y puede comprobar la cara de asombro de la muchacha.

Akane: Ranma!! No....no te has transformado!!!

Ranma se mira el cuerpo y comprueba que no.

Ranma: Como es posible?? me...habré curado??

Los dos se miran y van corriendo al baño, Ranma entra de cabeza a la bañera y Akane se queda fuera en el borde la bañera con el brazo dentro para que Ranma pueda entrar.

Ranma abre el grifo y se da con agua fría con la sorpresa de que no se transforma, impresionado sale de la bañera y se seca con una toalla.

Akane: Que es lo que sucede?? por que no te transformas??

Ranma: No lo se.....

Akane: Ranma...serán....por las esposas?? es que son....mágicas??

* * *

Y ahi va el primer episodio espero que os vaya gustando!! ^-^ç

Agradezco vuestros mensajes de opinion!! Gracias por leerme e intentare ser puntual con las entregas, ok??

Saludos y nos leemos!!


	2. Capitulo 2 No es facil

**CAPITULO 2_________NO ES TAN FACIL**

**Ranma estaba aun sin creérselo, mirándose las manos y ver que nada en el como era común cambiaba.**

**Akane no dejaba se mirarle asombrada sin creérselo...Ranma era normal??**

**Hapossai: Vaya faena!! Ya no te transformas muchacho!!**

**Ranma: Tu....estas esposas....donde las has encontrado??**

**Hapossai: En un gimnasio para mujeres!! pero no se de quien son!!**

**Ranma coge al viejo del jersey levantándolo hacia arriba preguntándole amenazantemente.**

**Ranma: Viejo!! Ya puedes decirnos de donde has sacado estas esposas y quien tiene la llave y porque...no me transformo??**

**Hapossai: No lo se!! **

**Akane: Ranma....esas esposas....seguro que tienen que ver algo con que no te transformes!! serán....mágicas???**

**Ranma: Es probable....a lo mejor.....a estoy curado!!**

**Akane: Si..... dice sonriendo.**

**Por un momento se miran con complicidad casi sonriendo porque Ranma estaba curado de la maldición, pero pronto se acaba con el viejo interrumpiéndolos hablándole de donde había sacado las esposas accidentalmente.**

**Akane: Tenemos que ir a buscar a la persona dueña de estas esposas devolvérselas y que nos las quite.**

**Ranma: Si!! Viejo!! que gimnasio es??**

**Hapossai: Os llevare a donde las cogí!! Vamos!!**

**Cuando van a salir por la puerta aparece delante de ella una mujer con un Kimono muy clásico y vestida de ceremonia, cabellos largos sueltos y negros azabache con mirada profunda.**

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos y el viejo sale huyendo de allí....misteriosamente.**

**Akane es la primera que se le ocurre preguntarle.**

**Akane: Quien es usted? Y que hace aquí??**

**Chica: Vaya...veo que era aquí donde se escondía ese viejo verde ladrón, y vosotros lleváis mis esposas!!**

**Ranma y Akane se miran y levantan la mano enseñándole las esposas a aquella chica desconocida.**

**Ranma: Eso es un gran noticia porque así nos dirás la forma de abrirlas!!**

**Akane: Pasa dentro y hablamos!!**

**Dejan entrar a la chica y se sientan alrededor de la mesa del comedor, Kasumi como siempre les ofrece un té y unas pastas.**

**Akane y Ranma están espectativos a lo que la chica vaya a contarles y ansiosos por quitarse las esposas.**

**Akane: Lo sentimos mucho el viejo se le va la cabeza, no somos unos ladrones lo que pasa es que el viejo este siempre la esta liando, discúlpenos una vez mas y te devolveremos enseguida lo que es tuyo!!**

**Chica: Tranquilos!! se que no tenéis la culpa de nada!! lo siento mucho soy una maleducada no os he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Sayu Ninomiya.**

**Ranma: Encantado, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome!!**

**Akane: Y el mio Akane Tendo!! dice sonriente.**

**Ranma: Dinos como abrirlas y enseguida te devolveremos tu joya!!**

**La chica mira con atención las esposas pensativa y seria, y después mira hacia un lado sin contestar.**

**Ranma: Perdona?? es que pasa algo??**

**Sayu: No soy yo la que debe de quitarlas!! sois vosotros!!**

**Ranma y Akane se miran asombrados pidiendo explicaciones.**

**Akane: Pero si.....hemos hecho lo que hemos podido!! y ademas ni siquiera tiene cerradura!!**

**Sayu: Exacto!! debéis de quitarlas vosotros!**

**Ranma: Como?? como lo hacemos??**

**La chica suspira con aburrimiento mirando hacia un lado. Ranma y Akane le miran con atención.**

**Sayu: Vosotros que sois??**

**Ranma: Como?? como que que somos??**

**Sayu: Imagino que hermanos no, si no las esposas no se hubiesen podido cerrar!**

**Akane: Pues nosotros....nosotros.....somos....vivimos aquí juntos!!**

**Ranma mira mas cabizbajo al suelo y con cara de circunstancia muy sonrojado interrumpiendo a Akane.**

**Ranma: Da igual Akane!! Somos.....novios!! estamos prometidos!!**

**Akane: Si! Dice mirando al suelo sonrojadisima.**

**Sayu: Entonces....es por eso....vosotros....os lleváis mal verdad??**

**Ranma: Hombre y quien no se lleva mal con esta....esta....**

**Akane: Que, ehh?? dice mirando a Ranma amenazante.**

**Sayu: Ay dios!! en fin...en realidad la cosa es fácil....pero veo que para vosotros va a ser difícil y de eso tratan esas esposas!!**

**Ranma: Difícil?? no debería de serlo!! jamas algo se ha interpuesto en mi camino sea lo que sea haremos lo que haga falta para liberarnos!!**

**Akane: Que hay que hacer??**

**Sayu: Os tenéis que dar un.....beso!!**

**Ranma y Akane se miran sonrojados y al mismo tiempo esquivan la mirada y vuelven a mirar hacia un lado cada uno.**

**Finalmente Ranma vuelve a hablar del tema a Sayu.**

**Ranma: Bien!! eso es fácil, no damos un beso y ya esta!! **

**Sayu: pero....no es un beso cualquiera....debe de ser un beso de verdad!! las esposas lo sentirán!!**

**Akane: Pero que es esto?? por que tenemos que hacer una cosa así??**

**Sayu: porque estas esposas tienen ese fin!! de que dos enamorados que se llevan mal terminen llevándose bien!**

**Akane: Eso no va a ser posible porque nosotros no estamos enamorados!!! esto.....es un fallo!!**

**Ranma mira con enfado a Akane y esta le devuelve la mirada con orgullo.**

**Sayu: Lo que dicta las esposas es irrevocable!! si se cierran es que ustedes dos están enamorados aunque no quieran admitirlo el uno con el otro y de eso trata estas esposas, su trabajo es que lo reconozcan....**

**Ranma: Ahhhhh!!! dios!! esto no puede ser verdad!!! y usted por que llevaba estas esposas?? menudo lío nos ha metido el abuelo este nada mas no faltaba esto a lo de nuestros padres!!! Mierda!! dice muy enfadado.**

**Sayu: Estas esposas es un objeto ancestral que ha pasado de generación en generación a mi familia, somos tradicionales y nos prometemos unos a los otros para así seguir el linaje...y la manera de que tienen nuestros padres de que con el que nos casamos es con el que queremos es con estas esposas....así hay seguridad aunque en un principio no queramos...casarnos....así aseguran también nuestra felicidad!!**

**Akane: Entonces....ibas a usarlas con alguna persona??**

**Sayu: Aha!! con un chico que viene a mi gimnasio, el....es de la familia que mis padres quieren casarme pero no estamos seguros, no nos llevamos nada bien y quiero esposarlo para salir de dudas por si el no me quiere en verdad como dice pues...a fijarme en otra persona.... dice la chica muy triste.**

**Akane: Pero no confíes tanto en estos chismes!! nosotros....no somos lo que crees ni sentimos lo que dices!! no es verdad!! dile a ese chico lo que sientes directamente seguro que te quiere!!**

**Sayu: Si que confío en esas esposas y vosotros deberíais ir haciéndoos a la idea.....porque si no nunca os vais a soltar!!**

**Akane: Pero tu quieres a ese chico del que hablas, no??**

**Sayu: Si..pero el lo niega....que me quiera esta en contra de la propuesta de matrimonio de nuestros padres pero nos conocemos de niños....y espero....que el sienta lo mismo que yo por mi....que suerte tienes Akane...el te quiere!!**

**Ranma esta muy sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado y Akane le mira con asombro.**

**Ranma: Eso no es verdad!! estas esposas son un fraude!!**

**Sayu: No no no!! para nada!! oye....por favor si no os importa....esas esposas son mías....me gustaría que me las dierais lo antes posible así que empezad a haceros a la idea....vendré en unos días a ver si os habéis soltado!! Me voy que tengo cosas que hacer....**

**Sayu se levanta y Ranma y Akane se levantan a acompañarla a la puerta, pero antes de salir Akane ve muy triste a Sayu y la interrumpe.**

**Akane: Sayu!! espera!! **

**Sayu la mira con atención y Akane le coge del brazo y la vuelve a entrar.**

**Sayu: Que pasa Akane??**

**Akane: Espera Sayu!! nosotros tenemos algo que es tuyo y que necesitas! Y no debemos de retenerlo mas tiempo!! eso lo arreglamos ahora mismo!!**

**Akane se gira a Ranma que le mira con atención y esta empieza a mirarle muy seriamente.**

**Ranma: Que pasa??**

**Akane: Ranma!! vamos a …..vamos a...... besarnos!! para que Sayu pueda llevarse sus esposas!!**

**Ranma: aquí?? ahora??**

**Akane: Si!! Sayu espera!!**

**Sayu: Pero Akane!! no debe de ser un beso cualquiera!! es un beso de amor!! ****mejor que lo hagáis a solas y con el corazón si no, no se sueltan las esposas!!**

**Ranma: Pero es que eso no va a poder ser!! Akane ven!!**

**Ranma coge a Akane por la cabeza y empieza a acercarle el rostro poco a poco hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella, Akane le mira con miedo y le cuesta un poco pero empieza a ceder....**

**Ranma: Pero joder cierra los ojos!! que no voy a hacerte nada!! desconfiada!!**

**Akane: No puedo!! **

**Sayu: Veis?? tomaros vuestro tiempo pero por favor no tardéis....vale?? nos vemos dentro de unos días vendré a por las esposas!! Adiós!!**

**Sayu se despide y se va, Ranma y Akane siguen en el pasillo pensativos. Cierran los puños y se miran enfadados.**

**Akane: Que te hubiera costado hacerlo?? ehh?? tan fea me ves??**

**Ranma: es que no cerrabas los ojos!! no puedo hacer algo con obligación mirándome atentamente!! joder!!**

**Nabiki: Vaya por dios ahora que tenia la oportunidad!!**

**Ranma y Akane se giran y ven a Nabiki con la cámara preparada para rodar el supuesto beso que se iban a dar.**

**Akane: Nabiki!! vete de aquí!! no podemos ni discutir tranquilos en esta casa!**

**Nabiki: Cuando lo vayáis a hacer por favor avisadme!! vale??**

**Ranma: Y una mierda!! dejarnos en paz ya!!**

**Ranma coge y empieza a salir corriendo de allí arrastrando a Akane, salen fuera de la casa dando botes hasta que llegan a unos arboles y Ranma se sube con Akane encima de una rama los dos quedan sentados alejados de los ojos de los demás.**

**Akane: Ranma....por que me traes aquí?? **

**Ranma: aquí es el único sitio que podemos hacerlo tranquilos sin que nadie nos ****moleste ni nos haga fotos ni nada!!**

**Akane: aquí....hacer....que vamos a hacer??**

**Ranma: Vamos a besarnos!! venga!! **

**El coraron de Akane y Ranma estaban muy acelerados y no precisamente por correr mucho, les temblaban las manos, la voz....todo.**

**Se van acercando mas aun de manera que están sentados en una rama pegan los hombros y se van acercando poco a poco.**

**Ranma: Espera!! cierra los ojos!! Voy a ir despacio, deacuerdo?? así que por favor no me pegues!!**

**Akane: Deacuerdo!! **

**Akane cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño y Ranma cada vez se acerca mas a los labios de esta, esta a punto de plantarle los labios a Akane cuando al tocarla con la mano nota ésta esta temblando.**

**Ranma suspira y mira hacia un lado desistiendo en el beso.**

**Akane: Que pasa?? le mira con asombro.**

**Ranma: No va a salir bien!! No se van a soltar!!**

**Akane: Pero porque??**

**Ranma: Porque....no....no lo estamos haciendo como ella dice..ademas las manos te estaban temblando!! tu no quieres hacer esto!!**

**Akane: Ranma!! pero tenemos que hacerlo si no Sayu....**

**Ranma: Ves?? no quieres!! dice molesto.**

**Akane coge con las manos la cabeza de Ranma con desesperación y la dirige hacia su rostro con fuerza y Ranma la mira asombrado.**

**Ranma empieza a cerrar las ojos y se deja llevar por la firmeza del gesto de Akane pero poco a poco empieza a desistir y ladea la cabeza dejando a Ranma esperando.**

**Ranma: Y ahora que pasa eh??**

**Akane: Es que....no puedo....lo siento yo...me cuesta mucho...es que nunca....he ****besado a nadie!!**

**Ranma: Ni yo tampoco!!**

**Akane: jajajaja!! mentira! Te beso Mikado y Shampoo!!**

**Ranma: Como has dicho?? como has dicho me besaron!! no los bese yo!! asi que para mi este es mi primer beso consentido!!**

**Akane: Pero yo no he tenido ningún beso ni consentido ni sin consentir!!**

**Ranma: Eso es porque yo no les he....**

**Ranma se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se calla disimulando.**

**Akane: Tu que??**

**Ranma: Eso es porque a nadie le gustas!! dice orgulloso.**

**Akane empieza a apretar los puños y le sacude un puñetazo seco en la cara sin lanzarlo porque si no ella iría tras él.**

**Ranma: Por que haces eso??**

**Akane: Eres un idiota!!**

**Ranma: Ahh!! es eso.... dice con misterio.**

**Akane se gira hacia Ranma con cara de interrogación esperando que siga con lo que iba a decir.**

**Akane: Que quieres decir?? dice desconfiada.**

**Ranma: Tu no quieres besarme para no separarme de ti, es cierto verdad??**

**Akane: Pero como puedes ser tan engreído?? egocéntrico!! creído!!**

**Ranma: Es eso estoy seguro!!**

**Akane: No te beso porque me das asco!!! pervertido!!**

**Ranma: Ehh!! vuelve a decir lo que has dicho!!! que te crees que eres tu ehh?? una princesa?? eres un pato muy feo!!**

**Akane: Quiero irme a casa, no te doy una patada porque entonces saldria yo volando por los aires y no me apetece.**

**Akane con un salto obliga a Ranma a bajar del árbol y ambos van caminando ****hacia casa enfadados sin mirarse el uno al otro.**

**Cuando llegan ahí estaban todos comiendo, ya era tarde y la comida se estaba enfriando así que habían empezado a comer. Hapossai se encontraba en la mesa y Ranma y Akane le miran con desprecio.**

**Hapossai: Ya me han contado chicos!! bueno....entonces les he hecho un favor a vosotros no creéis??**

**Akane. Favor?? Por su culpa....estamos....**

**Soun: Ranma!! te doy permiso para besar a mi hija Akane, es toda tuya!!**

**Akane: Papa!! yo no soy un objeto que se da así como así, soy un ser humano!!**

**Genma: Ranma.... trata con cuidado a Akane y no te sobrepases!!**

**Ranma: Pero bueno!! que os hace pensar que me voy a sobrepasar con una marimacho como esta??**

**Nabiki: Vaya vaya...no se si os habéis dado cuenta chicos pero tendréis que convivir juntos y dormir juntos....yo de vosotros me besaría ya en serio porque debe de ser incomodo ir a así incluso a clase donde os verán todos!!**

**Ranma y Akane se miran con asombro, no habian caido en eso y no saben como actuar.**

**Ranma: Mierda!! y ahora que hacemos??**

**Akane: Ranma vamos a la habitación!! vamos a besarnos ya!! no quiero alargar esto y no quiero ir a clase para que me van así contigo!!**

**Ranma: Oye!! a mi tampoco me gusta que me vean así contigo!! de veras tanta vergüenza sientes hacia mi??**

**Akane: Pues.....si!!**

**Ranma: Pues lo siento pero no voy a dejarme besar si es por ridículo!! ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi!! entendido??**

**Akane: Ah sii?? y como voy a hacer eso con las esposas?? dice mientras levanta las muñecas hacia arriba.**

**Nabiki: Vaya!! me voy a divertir mas de lo que pensaba!! jajjajaja!!**

**Akane: Nabiki!! esto no hace gracia!! dice muy cabreada.**

**Ranma sigue sentado intentando comer como puede y Akane sigue de pie esperando a que su prometido se levante, pero no tiene intenciones de hacerlo.**

**Akane: Ranma!! vamos!! quiero soltarme!! o te obligare!!**

**Ranma: No pienso dejarme tocar!!**

**Akane: Pues lo haré cuando estemos durmiendo, yo mañana quiero estar libre de ti sea como sea!! No pienso ir al instituto de tu mano!! jamas!!**

**Ranma sigue comiendo como puede y Akane se lo lleva arrastrando hacia la habitación, los demás los miran con diversión mientras siguen comiendo.**

* * *

**NOTA AUTOR: Pronto tendréis la continuación, perdonad por la tardanza.**

**Saludos y espero que os guste!! ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3 Detras de Sayu

CAPITULO 3____________DETRAS DE SAYU

Una Akane enfadadísima se lleva a Ranma arrastrando hacia su habitación, lo encierra con ella dentro de su habitación mientras Ranma sigue comiéndose su tazón de fideos.

Akane estaba cada vez mas desesperada por la situación y el pensar que mañana tienen que irse juntos así al instituto le ponía de los nervios y al mismo tiempo también las ganas de fastidiarla de Ranma aun mas...

Akane: Ranma!! ven aquí!! deja de comer!! No quiero dar un beso con comida!!

Ranma: Y quien ha pedido un beso de una marimacho como tu?? que quieres que tenga pesadillas de por vida?? dejame comer!!

Akane se acerca a Ranma para intentar besarle pero este le va esquivando haciendo sus movimientos aun mas frustrados.

Akane: Ranma.....se que no ha sido correcta mi forma de querer explicar antes lo del instituto....de verdad no es vergüenza de ti ni nada de eso....pero.....es que no quiero que se rían de nosotros!!

Ranma: Dejame en paz!! yo quiero soltarme mucho mas que tu de tí!

Ranma se sienta en la cama con forma infantil y Akane se sienta sin mas remedio a su lado.

Akane: Ranma....venga....solo es un beso....

Ranma la mira con vergüenza y mas calma, pero después empieza a ladear de un lado para otro la cabeza diciendo un "No no no" típico de Ranma cuando algo le causa mucho bochorno o asco.

Akane le mira con tristeza y deja de desistir, pero Ranma intenta hacerse a la idea y se vuelve hacia ella.

Ranma: Deacuerdo Akane... lo haré!!

Akane: De verdad Ranma?? tanto te cuesta?? tan repulsiva te parezco??dice mientras le salen unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: No!!no es lo que imaginas Akane!! es que...es difícil de explicar!! jejje! Es por nuestra situación!! nuestros padres están esperando desesperadamente algo así entre nosotros para...

Akane: ...para casarnos, no??

Ranma: Si....y tu no quieres verdad!! dice mientras mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Hay un silencio entre los dos y Akane responde finalmente a espera de Ranma.

Akane: Y que mas da?? si nos van a casar tarde o temprano tendremos que besarnos aunque sea por obligación!!

Ranma: Que quieres decir??

Akane: Que tarde o temprano tendrás que pasar ese asco hacia mi y besarme si quieres quedarte el gimnasio!! dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: Akane yo no....pretendía herirte!! en serio!! tu no me das repulsión!! es la situación!!

Akane: si claro....estas tu que me lo voy a creer....mira....cuando estés decidido entonces me lo dices y nos besamos para soltarnos de una vez....y después ya hablare con mi padre para liberarte de mi de una vez! Dice muy triste.

Ranma: Akane las cosas no son como las dices!!

Akane: Ah noo?? solo has querido el dojo!! únicamente!! Una vez recuerdo que casi muere el viejo y querían casarnos nuestros padres pronto y tu estabas ansioso con tal de heredar el gimnasio!!

Ranma: Pero eres tonta o que? Como puedes pensar una cosa asi??

Akane: No soy tan tonta!! si quieres el dojo por mi puedes quedártelo!! pero por favor decidete pronto a besarme aunque imagines a Shampoo o a quien quieras y me libres de ti y tu estupidez!! Ahora quiero dormir por favor!!

Ranma: Deacuerdo!! dice enfadado.

Akane abre la puerta de su armario y busca su pijama, Ranma observa como lo busca y no puede contener reírse.

Akane: Que te hace tanta gracia?? ehhh??

Ranma: Que quieres cambiarte de ropa??

Akane: Sii!! Tranquilo si no me miras no te asustaras!!

Ranma: jajajaa!No hará falta!! no puedes cambiarte de ropa!1 por donde sacarías la manga del jersey ehh?? si esta mi brazo!!

Akane: Dios!! esto es insoportable!! te odio!!

Ranma: Ahh dulce música para mis oídos....que palabras mas bonitas sobre mi persona._dice con ironía.

Akane: Pues yo quiero dormir con mi pijama y bien!! por dios!! ven aquí me da igual ya lo que sea!!

Akane se abalanza contra Ranma con desesperación para besarle y este del susto cae al suelo y ella cae encima de el, todos oyen el golpe y salen en su busca, cuando abren la puerta se encuentran el percal de Akane encima de Ranma casi a punto de besarse.

Los dos están avergonzados porque parecía mas bien la escena de otra cosa muy bien distinta a la que tenían que dar de por si.

Soun: Oye Ranma....no es un poco pronto para eso??

Ranma: Yo no soy es ella que se me ha abalanzado!!

Akane: Yo solo quiero soltarme de una vez y tu solo pones pegas!!

Ranma: Yo no pongo pegas eres tú!! yo quiero soltarme!!

Akane: Tu pons pegas porque quieres seguir pegado a mi!!

Ranma: Estoy harto!! me has quitado mi frase!! Pero no te preocupes que eso tiene fácil solución!! ven aquí!!

Ranma agarra a Akane por la cintura forzadamente y la encara hacia su rostros para besarla ante la mirada de todos, pero Ranma no puede evitar sentir vergüenza y cede en el beso, con lo que Akane se siente aun mas rechazada.

Le mira a Ranma con lagrimas en los ojos ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Akane: Como es posible....que con Shampoo tan fácil y bien y yo....tanto....tanto.....asco doy??

Ranma: Akane te estoy diciendo que no es eso!!! yo no puedo hacer las cosas así!!

Akane: Ahhh no?? y con las demás si?? ehhh??

Ranma: Queréis dejarnos solos??? fueraaaaaaaaaa!!! dice gritando a los demás.

Todos salen de la habitación despavoridos por los gritos y amenazas de Ranma y Akane sigue llorando desconsoladamente.

Ranma intenta consolarla y la coge de la barbilla, pero ella enseguida le aparta la mano de su rostro de mala gana. Ranma desiste y se resigna.

Ranma pensando: (Dios creo que me metido mucho la pata haciéndole eso....dejare pasar esta noche ya ver si mañana esta mejor y lo hacemos....)

Ranma: Akane...mañana si quieres cuando se te pase podemos volver a intenta...

Akane: Intentarlo?? cuando se besa a alguien se besa no se intenta....que crees que estas haciendo....ehh?? que soy?? para que lo intentes??_dice dándole a espalda.

Ranma: No eres tu!! intentarlo me refiero sin ellos Akane!! sin ellos!!

Akane: Ellos han llegado ahora!! antes estábamos los dos solos había mucho tiempo y circunstancias para hacerlo pero no has querido!! por dios si me he abalanzado encima tuya!!

Ranma: Ya pero es que soy así....lo siento soy.....soy un....

Akane: Cobarde!! eres un cobarde!!

Ranma se queda pensando en las duras palabras de Akane y no puede contestar, estas no dejan de sonar en sus tímpanos una y otra vez como campanas.

Akane: Ahora dejemos el tema e intentemos dormir...pondré una manta para separar nuestros cuerpos para que no duermas con tanta repulsión!!

Ranma: Y dale que no siento repulsión!! No me importa dormir contigo!! como si quieres dormir sin...

Akane: Sin que??

Ranma: Ahh!! estoy harto ya de esta situación!! vamonos a dormir y mañana sera otro día!! vamos a poner una manta separándonos y ya esta!! que no se diga mas!!

Ambos cogen una manta y se acuestan a dormir juntos en la cama de Akane, aun así están muy pegados pues es una cama para una sola persona y se notan mucho los cuerpos pegados.

Están de espaldas el uno al otro, Akane tiene en la mano que esta libre un palo por desconfianza y Ranma esta enfadado porque sabe que esta esta a la defensiva con el palo.

Akane poco a poco va cediendo al sueño y se queda dormida profundamente mientras Ranma permanece totalmente despierto y sin poder dormir.

Durante la noche, Ranma le costaba mucho dormir porque intentaba no pegarse mucho a Akane por miedo a que esta le atice con el palo, así que poco a poco aprovechando el sueño profundo de Akane le quita el palo, una vez aparta el palo queda muy pegado frente al rostro de la bella chica que duerme plácidamente.

Ranma pensando: (Que cerca...nunca la había tenido así de cerca durmiendo....que bella que es...duerme tan....plácidamente ahora seria tan fácil....)

Ranma va sumergiéndose en el bello rostro de Akane ahora profundamente dormida y poco a poco va acercando sus labios a los de ella, cuando de pronto Akane grita un fuerte....

Akane: P-chan!! cuanto tiempo sin verte!!

Coge a Ranma y le estruja tan fuerte como puede contra su pecho, esta no sabe como actuar y decide esperar a que deje de abrazarle ella por si misma....pero pasa el tiempo y le sigue teniendo cogido de manera que Ranma nota la bultosidad del pecho de la jovenzuela.

Ranma pensando: (Dios mio!! tengo que soltarme de aquí o voy a ponerme malo!!)

Ranma intenta por todos los medios de soltarse de ella pero termina durmiéndose entre los pechos de la chica debido al cansancio de la espera.

Llega la mañana y Akane despierta y cuando observa que Ranma esta apoyado dormido en su pecho se pone hecha una furia y le atiza un codazo con rabia.

Ranma: Pero que haces??? estas loca o que??

Akane: Que hacías durmiendo encima de mi pecho?? seras.....??

Ranma: Oye!! tu me pusiste anoche la cabeza ahí!! yo no tengo la culpa!!

Akane: Como voy a hacer algo así?? estúpido!! pervertido!! No quieres besarme pero después restregás tu cabeza en mis....

Los dos son sorprendidos por la puerta que cae de la pared debido al peso que estaba aguantando de todos ahí apoyados cotilleando a ver que ha pasado con la pareja durante la noche.

Ranma y Akane están sonrojados y al mismo tiempo malhumorados y deciden salir de allí.

Ranma quiere ir a al instituto pero Akane no, porque no quiere que les vean juntos y Ranma la fuerza para ir hacia allí cabreado por el sentido del ridículo que esta siente hacia el delante de sus compañeros de clase y la lleva arrastrando.

Akane: Ranmaaaaaaa!! dejame ya!! suéltame!! no quiero ir!! no quiero ir!!

Ranma: Pues vas a ir!! vaya que si vas a ir!!

Por el camino se encuentran a Sayu que iba a camino de su casa cuando les sorprendio aun con las esposas puestas y como no....discutiendo.....

Sayu: Pero chicos!! aun estáis así?? daros el beso que os tenéis que dar y devolverme las esposas que son mías de una vez!!_dice con tono enfadado.

Ranma: No es tan fácil como crees!! ademas tengo algunas dudas sobre estas esposas que necesito que me despejes!!

Sayu: Dime...

Ranma: Estas esposas....ademas de hacer lo que nos has explicado....tienen alguna otra misión?

Sayu: A que te refieres??

Ranma: A que.....bueno.....curan maldiciones??

Sayu: Maldiciones??

Ranma: Si.....veras es que yo....tengo una maldición que al contacto con agua fría me transformo en mujer y con agua caliente vuelvo al estado de hombre....y desde que las tengo puestas....que no me transformo en mujer aun haciéndome dado con agua fría.....¿¿es debido a eso??

Sayu: Bueno....las esposas que yo sepa no curan maldiciones pero.....quizás....no afectan las maldiciones mientras se lleven puestas para que estas maldiciones no interfieran en el proceso....

Ranma: Entonces??

Sayu: Mientras las lleves puestas estarás libre de la maldición!!

Ranma se queda entre emocionado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido porque es la primera vez que se siente como una persona normal desde que lleva esas esposas y por otro lado esta Akane observativa y pensando en lo que Sayu dice.

Sayu: Entiendo que para ti esto sea importante pero....las esposas son mías así que por favor....

Ranma: Akane...vamonos de aquí....

Akane asiente con la cabeza y ambos van caminando juntos cerca del parque y van a la orilla del rio donde siempre Ranma se para para tirar piedras y reflexionar sobre las cosas. Akane no dice palabra durante el camino pues ve a Ranma un poco triste y pensativo seguramente frustrado por el hecho de que en realidad no se había curado de la maldición y que pronto volvería todo a lo de siempre....

Se sientan en el suelo ambos y Ranma mira todo el tiempo al horizonte del río pensativo.

Akane: Ranma....yo....lo siento....pensaba que quizás te hubieras curado!!

Ranma: Ya....no importa...tendré que seguir con esta maldición siempre....no hay remedio!!

Akane pensando: (Pobrecillo....había puesto tanta ilusión a que se había curado de la maldición que ahora esta frustrado....que puedo hacer....? no puedo verle así!!)

Ranma: Akane!!_le mira serio fijamente a los ojos.

Akane: Que??_dice sorprendida.

Los dos se quedan mirándose fijamente serios durante segundos, a Akane le cuesta mantener la respiración y Ranma esta muy firme.

Ranma: Ya es hora de devolverle las esposas a Sayu!! Cierra las ojos y accede!!

Akane: Deacuerdo_ dice mientras levanta el mentón y cierra los ojos.

Ranma va acercando su rostro al de ella, sus labios están a punto de rozarse y ambos pueden sentir la agitada respiración, casi pueden notar como les late el corazón que les va en este momento a mil por hora y como la cara se les empieza a ruborizar.

Pero a ultimo momento Akane es la que se retracta y mira hacia el otro lado rechazando el beso.

Ranma: Que ocurre?? _dice sorprendido.

Akane: Ranma....nosotros....estamos prometidos.....no es asi??_dice muy avergonzada.

Ranma: Que quieres decir??

Akane: Nosotros estamos en contra de nuestros padres pero...tendremos que terminar casándonos...por el Dojo...por todo eso....verdad??

Ranma: Si....pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar??

Akane: Si no hay remedio....y tendremos que terminar casándonos.....yo.....a mi.....a mi....no me importaría....._dice muy avergonzada.

Ranma: Akane....estas diciendo lo que creo que quieres decir??

Akane: Si....

Ranma pensando: (De verdad es capaz de que por yo estar bien estar para siempre condenada a estar a mi lado todo el tiempo?? no puedo hacerle eso....no puedo.....)

Ranma: No puedo aceptarlo!!_dice mirando hacia un lado como avergonzado.

Akane: Por que?_dice sorprendida.

Ranma: Porque no podría soportar tener a una marimacho como tu al lado mía todo el tiempo para que todo el mundo me vea!!_dice con estupidez.

Akane se enfada y se levanta cabreadisima con lagrimas en los ojos.

Akane: Sabes que te digo?? que eres un imbécil!! te odio!! odio a mi padre por querer desposarme con un degenerado como tu y odio todo esto!! quiero ser libre de tu estupidez!!!

En ese momento llega Nabiki y les interrumpe el momento.

Nabiki: Siento interrumpiros pero Sayu os ha dejado una nota en casa y pensé que como se os estaba haciendo tarde tal vez necesitabais leerla ya que es responsabilidad vuestra.

Akane y Ranma están sorprendidos y cogen la nota y la leen con preocupación.

CARTA DE SAYU

Me vuelvo a mi hogar "Takayama, un pueblo de Kyoto"él ya no esta aquí y vosotros no me habéis devuelto mi objeto a tiempo....ya no tengo nada que hacer y mi padre ha decido prometerme a otro hombre que no es el que quiero....espero que tengáis mas suerte que yo en esta vida e intentad llevaros bien!!

Saludos Sayu!!

Akane y Ranma se quedan mirando con cara de culpabilidad y Nabiki pone cara de circunstancias.....suspirando....

Nabiki: Ahhh!! incluso para estas cosas sois unos cobardes mañacos consentidos!! id a buscar a la chica!! y devolverle su objeto....y ver.... si podéis convencer al padre!!

Akane: Takayama no es el pueblo mas frío de Japón? O al menos uno de los mas fríos??

Nabiki: Si....tendréis que abrigaros bien! Ahí hay mucha nieve y las temperaturas son extremadamente bajas!! tened cuidado!! y el hielo cuidado con el que pisáis porque si caéis en las frías aguas de allí podéis morir congelados!!

Ranma: Tendremos que mirar una guía de ese lugar y como afrontar momentos de temperaturas extremas de frío!! Mi padre tiene algunas de esas guías por si alguna vez íbamos a un sitio de mucho frío!!

Nabiki: Entonces no perder mas el tiempo y prepararos para el frío invernal de Takayama!!

Ranma y Akane asienten con resignación con la cabeza y van a casa a preparar el equipaje.

PD: perdonad por la tardanza, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!!

Nos leemos y espero que os guste!! disfrutad!!


	4. Capitulo 4 Calida sinceridad

CAPITULO 5________CALIDA SINCERIDAD

Akane y Ranma ya han preparado el equipaje y van a despedirse de sus familiares, Ranma se ha leído toda la guía de supervivencia en el frío para casos extremos.

Durante toda la preparación ambos han hablado del tema lo mas mínimo pues, Akane aun estaba disgustada con las ultimas "amables" palabras de Ranma.

La ropa estaba adecuada a la situación de los chicos, con las esposas, las mangas abotonadas de manera que se pudiesen quitar y poner ropa con las esposas puestas....todo muy bien hecho por las manos de Kasumi que cosía fenomenal.

"No pienso estar de por vida atado a una marimacho como tu para que todos se rían de mi"

Las desagradecidas y tristes palabras que recibió de la persona que mas le importaba y de quien menos quería oírlas lo había hecho...sin éste apreciar ni una de sus palabras ni esfuerzos.

Ranma era consciente de ello y sabia que ella estaba realmente enfadada y sabia que se había pasado pero no sabia como decirle....la verdad!! no sabia....era tan difícil siempre esas cosas para los 2....¿por que siempre tiene que ser todos tan difícil??

Antes de partir Nabiki les sugirió que no se quitasen las esposas antes de llegar al destino para evitar su extravió, a lo que ellos asintieron a regañadientes aunque de todas formas si se las quitaban tenían claro que no era en presencia de ellos.

Soun: Ranma....trae sana y salva a mi niña, cuida de ella por favor!! volved pronto!!_dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: Tranquilo señor Tendo!! estaremos pronto de vuelta!!

Akane: Papa no llores no tienes porque preocuparte estaremos pronto de vuelta se cuidarme bien!!

Ranma al oír a Akane decir estas cosas deducido que aun estaba bastante enfadada pues no toleraba de que "le cuidara de ella".

Ranma pensando: (Bueno parece que aun esta muy enfadada....lo cierto es que me he pasado bastante....he sido un desagradecido desconsiderado....hablare con ella cuando este un poco mas accesible).

Akane se estaba dando cuenta de que Ranma la observaba y esquivaba las miradas y los comentarios de este, estaba demasiado dolida por su respuesta aun ella habiendo expuesto mucho sus sentimientos habiéndose ofrecido de esa manera a él.

Prenden el camino a aquel pueblo metido en las frías y duras montañas nevadas sacudidas por tormentas de frío y lluvia helada convertida en nieve.

Cogen el tren hacia Kyoto donde se encuentra el pueblo, ambos sin dirigirse la mirada ni comentario alguno, Akane miraba el paisaje en la ventanilla y Ranma observaba su bello rostro a contraluz de la ventana preocupado por su relación con ella.

El tren llega pronto y cogen un autobús hacia la ultima parada mas cercana a ese pueblo, el resto de camino que eran varios kilómetros tenían que hacerlo a pie pues estaba inaccesible por las montañas, desprendimientos varios y cortes constantes de comunicación por tormentas de nieve.

Ya va bajando el sol y va haciendo mas frío, no hay tormenta ni mucho viento pero el frío era atroz y desgarrador, ellos no estaban acostumbrados y caminaban con la cabeza lo mas escondida que podían sobre las bufandas y con los gorros se les veía muy poco el rostro de manera que solo se les ve los ojos.

Akane se iba cansando mas rápido que Ranma y este le hacia el ademan de descansar pero ella quería seguir mas tiempo adelante.

Un buen camino después ya era muy de noche y Ranma sugirió de montar la tienda en una cueva a poder ser ya que lo bueno es que la montaña estaba plagada de cuevas y eso era bueno para resguardarse de las posibles tormentas de frío.....había que protegerse....

Akane acepto, ya estaba cansada y ya no se podía ver lo que había en el horizonte, era de noche y así no se podía avanzar ni seguir las marcas de guía hacia el pueblo.

Buscaron la cueva que mejor vieron y ahí montaron la tienda, sin hablar y ni dirigirse miradas, Ranma de vez en cuando intentaba entablar conversación con expresiones "uff que frío" o "aquí estamos bien, no?" pero sin éxito alguno de Akane solo sacaba las escuetas palabras, "Si" y "No".

Entre los dos hacen una hoguera y eso hace la cueva mas cálida, se sientan los 2 enfrente de la hoguera y comen de la comida que les había dejado Kasumi para el camino, una ración para 3 días...después tendrían que cocinarla ellos y tendrían que pedir ayuda en el pueblo y comprar allí las provisiones para la vuelta del viaje.

Los dos comen su plato y Akane después de estar un buen tiempo calentándose rompe el silencio con su primera frase hacia él dirigida.

Akane: Si no te importa....me gustaría irme a dormir pronto, estoy muy cansada y mañana quiero partir lo antes posible para llegar antes y darle a Sayu lo que es suyo.

Ranma: Si....cuando quieras nos vamos a la tienda y dormimos....yo también quiero volver a casa no me gusta el frío, lo paso muy mal con el frío!!

Con estas palabras esperaba que Akane le dijera un ¿por que no te gusta el frío? O ya volveremos a casa no te preocupes....su misión era sacarle un poco de conversación para ver lo que podía pasar por la cabeza de la muchacha, pero era en vano ella volvía a su silencio de nuevo.

Akane se levanta y Ranma la sigue a desgana y su desesperación por hablar con su prometida se esta empezando a reflejar con mal humor a lo que Akane esta empezando a percatarse y por ello quiero dormir pronto.

Dejan la hoguera encendida por la noche para que la cueva se siga calentando y se meten dentro de la tienda, se acuestan dando las espaldas el uno del otro con las manos unidas por la esposas apoyadas en cada muslo de cada uno.....para estar lo as separados posibles.

Intentan dormirse pero Ranma para variar no puede, el hecho de que se le pasara una y otra vez aquellas dolorosas palabras y la cara de Akane de sorpresa y el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo ahora mismo por un rechazo directo era tan desgarrador que le quitaba el sueño y le aumentaba la preocupación por el bienestar de su prometida.

Quería hacer las paces con ella....pero no sabia como hacerlo ni decirlo.....como empezar....

Ranma: Akane...estas....dormida??

Akane: Ahora no!! dime!!_dice enfadada.

Ranma: Tengo mucho frío.....

Akane: Yo también!! es normal estamos en montañas heladas!! por eso quiero llegar pronto al pueblo para volver pronto a casa y terminar con esto de una vez!! ahora haz por dormir!!

Ranma: puedo.....darme la vuelta?? necesito pegarme a ti tengo mucho frío....se que suena mal esto pero es que tengo muchísimo frío!!

Akane: Haz lo que quieras!! pero no toques mi nuca ni mis cabellos por favor.....quiero conservar mi dignidad!!

Ranma se cabrea del comentario y se da la vuelta con mal genio, Akane nota la brusquedad del chico y se medio incorpora.

Akane: Que ocurre??

Ranma: Vas a estar todo el camino así?? ehh?? sin hablarme??Estamos los dos solos en unas heladas montañas y aun así decides no hablarme???

Akane: Para que veas que aunque sea la única mujer que tengas disponible ahora en el mundo....no pienso hacerte caso!! porque no te lo mereces!! No te mereces a nadie como yo!!

Ranma: Bien!! entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo pero....no puedes comportarte como una niña en estas situaciones tan extremas!!

Akane: No necesitamos tener una estrecha relación para sobrevivir al frío.....seremos fríos como desconocidos y ya esta!

Ranma: De veras te has creído lo que te dije?? estas tonta!!

Akane: Tanto si es verdad como es mentira me da igual!! lo dijiste y me heriste, eres un desagradecido imbécil!! y no quiero tener nada mas que el hola y adiós contigo!! ya hablare con mi padre para que no me tengas como carga casándome contigo!!

Akane adopta la postura de dormir de nuevo dándole la espalda a él, Ranma vuelve a acostarse y esta vez le vuelve la espalda de nuevo, tiene mucho frío pero se salta el orgullo e intenta dormir como puede.

Llega el día siguiente, Akane despierta primero y ve a Ranma que aun esta dormido, espera un tiempo mas a que descanse un poco mas de tiempo pensando en la conversación de anoche.

Akane pensando: (mira que solo quererme por el frío....pues ahora que se jorobe!! estoy harta de que me utilice y que solo tenga que oír cosas desagradecidas por su boca e insultos! Estoy harta de todo esto!! es posible que me arrepienta y que me haya pasado con el haciéndole pasar frio....pero....bueno....se lo merece!! en tal caso la próxima vez no le haré pasar frío...solo por esta noche le he castigado...eso si.....seguiré sin dirigirle la palabra en todo lo que queda de camino!!)

Mientras Akane esta sumergida en sus pensamientos Ranma despierta y se incorpora hacia ella, y ahi la ve levantada desde hace tiempo pensativa.

Akane: Has dormido bien??_dice sin mirarle a la cara.

Ranma: A ti que te parece??

Akane: Bien en ese caso nos pondremos pronto en marcha!!

Akane se intenta incorporar pero Ranma le da un tirón y la vuelve a tirar al suelo sentándola con obligación. Akane es sorprendida y cabreada por su actuación.

Akane: pero se puede saber que haces?? me has hecho daño!!

Ranma: Anoche....casi me muero de frío....por tu estupidez!!

Akane: Pues aun así eres un orgulloso porque son tal de no abrazarme te congelaste de frío....así que tu estupidez le puede a tu supervivencia...mucho frío entonces no tendrías porque te arrimarías a mi como un loco despavorecido por el frío!!!

Ranma: Vamos a estar todo el viaje igual???

Akane: Vamonos ya!!!_dice tirando de las esposas intentando levantarse.

Ranma: No vamos a ninguna parte!!_dice cabreado

Ranma tira con violencia de las esposas haciéndole a Akane perder el equilibrio, éste la coge por la espalda y la hace girar contra el suelo poniéndose él encima de ella a horcajadas cogiéndola de las muñecas inmovilizándola a presión acercando el rostro muy cerca al suyo de manera que se miran a los ojos fijamente. Akane siente la respiración agitada de Ranma muy cerca, no entiende que quiere hacer ni porque esa reacción.

Akane: Ranma...que.....que vas a hacer??_dice titubeando.

Ranma no contesta y la mira a los ojos seriamente, Akane queda sin palabras y aguanta la respiración y los temblores de sus manos.

Pero después de unos intensos segundos Ranma va cediendo y la suelta, Akane se levanta corriendo y se adecenta las ropas desgalgadas por la acción realizada por el chico.

Akane: Vamonos por favor!! quiero volver a casa pronto!! _dice sin mirar a la cara del chico.

Ranma se levanta y vuelven a partir comiendo algo para picar por el camino sin perder el tiempo.

Siguen así bastante tiempo y sin hablarse nada mucho tiempo y empieza a haber una tormenta, les cuesta mucho caminar y tienen muchísimo frío.

Ranma: Akane!! deberíamos de parar, esta empezando a anochecer y hay tormenta!! deberíamos de buscar un sitio para resguardarnos porque hay tormenta ademas el viento nos impide avanzar mas!!

Akane: Ni hablar!! quiero llegar quiero avanzar!! no debe de quedar mucho!!

Ranma: No seas cabezona que esto no lo digo para estar mas tiempo contigo!! es que así no podemos continuar es muy arriesgado!!

Akane: Noooooooooo!! quiero llegar ya!! quiero quitarme esto de una vez y volver a casa!! odio estar asi!!_dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma: Akane!! es absurdo!! venga vamos a una cueva rápido, corremos peligro!!

El viento de la tormenta cada vez es mas fuerte y a Akane le cuesta mantenerse en pie pero insiste en seguir adelante, tira fuerte de las esposas y de Ranma y comienza a arrastrarle, Ranma impide por todos los medios tirando hacia él y la cueva que hay mas cerca de ellos, pero los movimientos bruscos de Akane le hacen perder el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

Akane aun mas cabreada empieza a tirar fuerte de él para levantarlo y lo consigue, pero Ranma sigue sin querer seguir y ambos emprenden una pelea de tirones con la tormenta de por medio.

Cada vez es mas fuerte el viento que los agita en unos de los forcegeos Akane tira demasiado fuerte y retrocede un gran paso, ya no se ve nada de lo que pisan porque es muy oscuro y hace un traspié cayendo al suelo de golpe, cuando su suelo se hielo se rompe y empieza a caer en las gélidas aguas arrastrando con ella a Ranma irremediablemente.

Ranma que ve la escena se asusta muchísimo y grita con desesperación.

Ranma: Akane!!! Akaneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Akane: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ayudame!!

Pero Ranma también cae al agua, están congelados Akane ha ingerido mucha agua y no sabe nadar, los brazos de ella ademas están congelados, aquella agua era como cristales clavándose en el cuerpo. Ranma hace lo posible por salir los dos de ahí pero le cuesta mucho los brazos y las manos los tiene entumecidos pero le pide un ultimo esfuerzo a Akane para que se agarre a su cuello y esta se lo impide las mochilas.

Ranma: Akane!! tenemos que soltar las mochilas!! si no no podemos salir!! esto resbala mucho y con el peso el hielo seguirá rompiéndose!! nos moriremos congelados aquí!!

Akane suelta su mochila y le ayuda a Ranma a quitarse la suya, se agarra al cuello de él y con un ultimo esfuerzo logra subir a la superficie con mucho cuidado con no romper el hielo que les rodea.

Están ya fuera y tiritando del frío, les cuesta caminar porque tienen el cuerpo congelado y les duele todo, como clavos clavados. Akane cae al suelo pero Ranma la coge desesperadamente.

Ranma: Akane!! tenemos que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por llegar la cueva y hacer una fogata pata calentarnos!! rápido!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y hace un ultimo esfuerzo y llegan con mucho esfuerzo a la cueva con las pocas energías que les quedaba, se tiran al suelo e intentan hacer la fogata.

Ranma: Akane ayudame a poner estas piedras en la puerta de la cueva para impedir que el viento nos congele y apague la fogata venga!!!!!

Akane: Ranma me duele mucho el cuerpo no se me va el frío ni con el calor del fuego por favor!! no puedo no puedo!!_dice desesperadamente.

Ranma: Akane!! un ultimo esfuerzo yo también estoy congelado pero tenemos que sobrevivir!!

Akane hace un ultimo esfuerzo y ponen varias rocas en la puerta de la cueva y logran taparla del todo, están los dos tiritando y exhaustos del frío, Akane no hace mas que frotarse sin logro alguno de obtener calor, las ropas están mojadas y aun siente el charco de agua dentro del cuerpo.

Ranma: Akane!! ahora tenemos que quitarnos las ropa!! rápido!!

Akane: Como?? pero....toda la ropa??

Ranma: siii!! tenemos que abrazarnos!! el calor humano es importante para el frío!! no tenemos mas ropas porque están en las mochilas que hemos tirado al agua....así que tenemos que quitarnos las ropas para ponerlas al calor del fuego para que se sequen extendidas, entiendes???

Se quitan los ropajes hechos por Kasumi y quedan en ropa interior muy avergonzados.

Ranma: Akane....se que es fuerte pero tenemos que quitaron....todo!! si no no se secara y estaremos aun en contacto con el frío....incluso la ropa interior debe de secarse...no debes de estar con la ropa interior helada porque seguirás teniendo frío!!

Akane: Ranma pero....es que.....todo.....

Ranma: Oye!! no es la única vez que nos vemos desnudos asi que que mas da!! venga que estoy congelando por favor!!_dice desesperadamente.

Akane se quita la ropa interior y Ranma también sin mirarse el uno al otro con los ojos medio cerrados, Ranma abraza con ansias el cuerpo ahora mas cálido de Akane y empieza a frotarse con ella pegándose fuerte....ella empieza a sentir calor y se alivia del frío entre los brazos de Ranma pero aun esta muy tensa.

Al cabo de un tiempo entran en calor y deciden sentarse en el suelo y terminan sentados en el suelo, Akane sentada a horcajadas encima de Ranma apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él y el apoyando su cabeza a su vez en el hombro de ella....en silencio.

Ya están mas calientes gracias a los frotamientos y el calor corporal y el calor de la fogata que ahora con la cueva cerrada ha caldeado la estancia.

Los dos están muy callados y cortados por la situación y pueden sentirse muy bien los cuerpos pegados y sus partes intimas a su vez una con la otra.

Después de un largo e incomodo silencio Akane empieza a llorar.

Ranma: Akane....que....ocurre ahora??_dice volviendo la cara hacia la cabeza de ella.

Akane: Lo siento Ranma......_dice sin mirar a Ranma, aun con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de éste cómodamente.

Ranma: No pasa nada!! no es culpa tuya....es.....es culpa mía en realidad! El que debe de pedir disculpas soy yo!!_dice intentando tranquilizarla.

Akane: Por que dices eso?? si he sido yo la que ha tirado de las esposas intentando arrastrarte por mi tozudez!!

Ranma: Si yo no te hubiera hecho cabrear el vieja hubiese sido mucho mas agradable, tu no estarías tan irritada debido a mis respuestas impertinentes y ahora no estaríamos así y ni mucho menos tendrías que estar ahora sintiendo culpable!!

Akane quita la cabeza del hombro de Ranma para mirarle a los ojos y Ranma hace lo mismo de manera que sus miradas se encuentras y se quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos con los rostros mas cerca que nunca y mas en la pose en la que se encuentran....nunca habían estado tan pegados y de aquella manera.

Akane: Lo siento mucho...es que....no soporte que.....rechazaras mi ofrenda así...de esa forma....entiendo que....no me desees o no te guste pero...vi muy injusto la forma que tuviste de rechazarme....porque y....

Ranma: Yo nunca te rechace!! _dice interrumpiéndola.

Akane: Y por que dijiste eso??

Ranma: Porque soy un cobarde!! por eso....yo.....debería haberte dicho la verdad!

Akane: la verdad??

Ranma: Si...yo no tengo derecho a condenarte a estar pegada a mi por mi egoísmo y para que yo este bien con el tema de la maldición!!

Akane: Ranma!! yo....no es por eso....no lo veo así....yo.....

Ranma: No me merezco a una persona como tú, un imbécil como yo no tiene derecho a condenar a una persona tan bella y buena como tu, bastante tienes con que tu padre te haya prometido a un energúmeno egoísta como yo!!_dice mirando hacia un lado.

Akane: Y por que anoche seguiste hablándome mal??

Ranma: Me sentó mal que no te preocuparas por mi y por el frío que pase!! Akane!! por muy enfadado que este contigo jamas te dejaría pasar frío ni pasarlo mal!! jamas!!

Akane: Lo siento....es que....estaba muy dolida...

Ranma: Yo también estaba dolido por lo que dije porque supe que estabas arriesgando mucho en esa propuesta y estabas destapandote mucho....y yo....lo tire por los suelos!! perdoname....

Akane: Deacuerdo.....estas perdonado_dice sonriendole.

Ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos y están acercándose cada vez mas hasta casi rozarse los labios pero poco a poco van alejándose de nuevo y Akane coloca la cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y este queda mirando al frente como si hubiese esperado algo mas.

Akane: yo.....siento haberte dejado pasar frío ayer...perdoname también!!

Ranma: No importa!!

Akane: Mañana ya seguramente llegaremos al poblado y dejaremos de estar pegados, y asi te aliviaras de mi carga y dejaremos de discutir....por un tiempo...

Ranma: Yo echare de menos esto en parte!!

Akane: Por que??

Ranma: Porque nunca volveremos a estar tan cerca el uno del otro....

Akane: Bueno nos reiremos de esto algún día.....ahora intentemos dormir...._dice apoyando mejor la cabeza en el fuerte hombro de Ranma y cerrando los ojos.

Ranma pensando: (soy un cobarde...ni siquiera así puedo decirle lo que siento!! nunca tendré una ocasión como esta!! nunca!!)

Ranma: si....vamos a intentar dormir..._apoya su mentón en el hombro de Akane muy cerca de su fino y esterilizado cuello.

Akane puede sentir la respiración agitada de Ranma en su cuello, aun asi esta muy agotada por el accidente del hielo y había encontrado cobijo en los brazos de Ranma y el calor de la fogata....

Akane pensando: (que bien se esta así....no volveremos a estar así nunca.....ojala esta noche sea la noche mas larga de mi vida....es tan agradable queme haya pedido perdón....y que sea un poco él mismo....)

Ranma por otro lado esta con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de Akane, puede ver los cabellos cortos y bellos ya despegándose del cuello señal de que se están secando y dibujan un ternura en su cuello completamente irresistible para él.....de manera que sin darse cuenta empieza a olfatear el hombro de Akane profundamente, Akane no se da cuenta de que esta empezando a ser olfateada por su prometido y que este esta empezando a excitarse con ella, ajena a estos sentimientos va cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Ranma empieza a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos y por la embriaguez de el olor corporal de la chica y sin darse cuenta empieza a recorrer el hombro de Akane oliéndolo profundamente y consigue darle un beso casi imperceptible en el cuello de ella.

Akane abre los ojos por un momento, le parece que Ranma esta haciendo algo....poco inusual...o seria cosa del sueño...

Akane pensando: (Es cosa mía o Ranma me ha besado el cuello?? por que esta tan cerca de mi cuello?? que....esta tratando de hacer??)

Después del primer beso en el cuello de la chica, ya ha dado un gran paso y un grave error porque entonces ahora no quería parar y quería seguir....de manera que se deja llevar por y empieza a besar ya mas repetitivo y mas sensual los besos en el cuello de Akane.

Akane ya pude notar como le va besando el cuello y como con los labios juguetea haciendo muy sensual sus movimientos, muy suaves pero muy perceptibles al mismo tiempo....estaba sintiendo un calor muy grande y no sabia como actuar....

Akane pensando: (Me....esta besando?? el cuello?? que....debo de hacer??)

Ranma va apasionando los besos y ella poco a poco va quitando el cuello para mirarle a la cara y ver las intenciones de Ranma y quedan mirándose a los ojos, Ranma esta muy sonrojado y con cara de asustado.

Akane: Ranma....que.....que...por que estas???

Pero Ranma no puede contestarle y le mira con deseo y empieza a acercarse a los labios de Akane, ella se aleja un poco pero el finalmente se la trae hacia sí de un empujon apretándola y la consigue besar apasionadamente en los labios, Akane se deja llevar y cierra los ojos y empieza a acariciar los cabellos de Ranma mientras le devuelve el beso con pasión.

Ranma la coge por la cintura y la aprieta fuerte contra sí, cada vez se pegan mas y están mas excitados por el momento, hacen movimientos de vaivén con la cadera haciendo mas notorios las intenciones de ambos por el deseo que sienten.

Parece que Ranma quiere llegar mas lejos pero Akane se da cuenta porque el cuerpo de este esta empezando a responder a los estímulos y se va notando....ahí abajo...ella al estar desnudos lo nota bien y frena el beso, Ranma se queda un poco avergonzado por haberle cortado y la mira sorprendido muy cerca aun de la cara rozándole los labios.

Ranma: Que ocurre??

Akane: Mira Ranma!!

Akane le enseña la muñeca con las esposas soltadas y sonrie.

Akane: Ya somos libres!! se han soltado!!

Ranma: Y crees que eso me importa??

Akane: Ranma....

Ranma: Yo nunca quise librarme de ti! Tonta!! yo....te quiero!!

Akane: Ranma.....yo...también te quiero!!

Los dos quedan abrazados durante toda la noche hasta el amanecer con el calor del fuego y sus cuerpos pegados.

NOTA AUTORA: Siento dejaros con la miel en los labios pero....es que son jóvenes los muchachos!! XDDDD espero que os guste el capitulo!! ;) Nos leemos!! ^-^


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Y ahora que?

CAPITULO 5__________________¿Y AHORA QUE?

Akane consigue dormirse con las caricias que Ranma le daba en sus finos azulados cabellos apoyada en el fuerte hombro de su prometido.

Ranma sin embargo no llega a dormirse, esta pensativo toda la noche aguardando a su prometida y recapitulando sobre lo ocurrido en los dos esa noche.

Mas tarde cuando Akane logra dormirse él empieza a caer en los dulces sueños abrazado a su amor ahora reconocido por ambos y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha y empieza a cerrar los ojos con absoluta paz y tranquilidad.

Llega la mañana, hace menos frío y la tormenta de frío ha cesado, Akane es despertada por el sudor que cae por el cuerpo de su prometido ahora profundamente dormido, levanta la cabeza y puede ver el perfil del rostro de su amado apoyado en el hombro de ella durmiendo plácidamente, lo mira sonriendo y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él de nuevo.

Akane pensando: (Entonces....lo que paso anoche es verdad?? Ranma me dijo que...me quería?? y nos hemos.....besado?? que bien se esta así....que calor mas bueno....no quiero moverme de aquí en mucho tiempo pero....tenemos que partir y volver....a casa de nuevo...a la rutina...otra vez....)

Quedan un buen tiempo así pegados cuando empiezan a oír los sonidos de los pájaros del amanecer y Akane vuelve a despertar.

Ranma sigue durmiendo y ella le da un beso en la mejilla, él abre los ojos con cansancio y la mira sonrojado. Los dos están ahora sudando con el calor de la hoguera que aun desprende calor con sus cenizas.

Ranma: Has dormido bien Akane??_le mira sonrojado.

Akane: Si....mejor que nunca!!_dice sonriendo con ternura.

Ranma: Akane...tenemos que partir....la tormenta ya ha cesado.

Akane: Si.....tenemos que volver.....a casa....._dice con tristeza.

Ranma: Que te pasa??

Akane: Es que....

Ranma: Tranquila no tiene porque cambiar nada!_dice sonriendo.

Akane: Pero es que....nosotros no somos los mismos allí!!

Ranma: Lo que nos hayamos dicho y hecho es lo importante, no??_dice sonriendo.

Ranma rodea con los brazos el cuerpo de Akane de nuevo y la aprieta contra sí, quedan uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos y acercan sus rostros lentamente y se besan muy dulcemente.

Dejan de besarse y se vuelven a mirar con los rostros apoyados uno contra el otro y esta vez se besan con mas pasión, Akane aprieta a su prometido contra ella y Ranma comienza a moverse y a acariciarse con el cuerpo de Akane.

Los movimientos eran tan apasionados que el cuerpo de Ranma pronto empieza a responder a esto, ya que encima estaban desnudos, Akane aun no se percata de ello y sigue pero Ranma la coge de la cabeza y la bloquea rápidamente en seco separandola de sus labios bruscamente.

Akane se le queda mirando con preocupación y asustada por si hubiese hecho algo mal.

Ranma la mira con la respiración agitada y muy nervioso, estaba sudando muchísimo y muy sonrojado. Ambos quedan mirándose a los ojos muy nerviosos.

Akane: Que....que ocurre??_dice con miedo.

Ranma: Akane....no....debemos continuar así!!

Akane: Pero....es que te estas arrepintiendo??

Ranma: No!!! para nada!! es que.....soy un chico, recuerdas??

Akane: Si....y que??

Ranma: Akane!! estamos desnudos y mi cuerpo no es de piedra o es que no notas nada ahi abajo??

Akane inconscientemente mira hacia abajo y Ranma enseguida le coge de la cabeza y se la levanta de nuevo hacia arriba.

Ranma: Pero no mires!!!_dice avergonzado.

Akane: Lo....siento!! pensaba que eso que notaba....era alguna piedra....

Ranma: Pues no!! es mejor que nos levantemos y nos vayamos porque si no....terminaremos.....

Antes de que Ranma termine con las palabras mira a Akane sonrojado y esta a su vez le mira con mucha vergüenza, ambos están tan avergonzados que quedan silenciados.

Akane: Ranma es que es un poco pronto para eso....

Ranma: por eso es mejor que te levantes!_dice mirando hacia un lado con vergüenza.

Akane hace por levantarse aprovechando que Ranma esta mirando hacia otro lado y sin querer lo mira y ve....aquello y vuelve a sentarse tapándose la cara, Ranma se percata de que lo ha visto y la coge abrazándola contra si fuerte con nerviosismo. Ahora Akane si que lo nota....

Ranma: Pero tonta para que miras!!!_dice nervioso.

Akane: Lo siento lo siento, esperare a que....te relajes!!

Ranma: no puedo relajarme si te tengo encima!! lo cierto es que es mejor que te levantes pronto porque si no al final haré una tontería!! estoy bastante malo!! Levantate rápido y date la vuelta y ya esta!! y ya me levanto yo, tranquila que miro hacia otro lado....en parte me vendrá mejor para tranquilizarme..._dice avergonzado.

Akane toma impulso y cierra los ojos y va corriendo hacia la ropa que estaba estirada al lado de la hoguera, ya estaba seca y empieza a ponerse los pantalones primero, mas tarde el sujetador y el jersey, coge la ropa de Ranma y se la acerca.

Ranma aun esta sentado con las manos tapándose sus partes y mirando avergonzado hacia un lado.

Akane: Ya esta!! toma la ropa y vístete, yo voy a ir apagando la hoguera!_dice sonriendo.

Ranma la mira sonriendo y le asiente con la cabeza.

Akane le da la ropa y se agacha en cuclillas a la altura de la cabeza de su novio y le mira sonriendo.

Akane: Gracias por....ser comprensivo!! eres un buen chico!!

Ranma: Ya....claro...._le mira sonrojado.

Akane le da un besito tierno en los labios y se incorpora para apagar la hoguera y Ranma comienza a vestirse, se colocan los abrigos y empiezan a quitar las piedras de la entrada de la cueva.

Salen al exterior y respiran el gélido aire de la mañana.

Ranma tiende la mano a Akane para que esta se la coja, le mira como si no se lo creyera... y el le sonríe. Cuando Akane va a cogerle la mano Ranma le engancha de nuevo las esposas dejándolos de nuevo esposados. La cara de sorpresa de Akane es grande.

Akane: Pero que haces?? ya nos habíamos soltado!!

Ranma: Así no se pierden!!_dice sonriendo.

Akane: Y si no...se abren?? después??

Ranma: Solo tenemos que volver a darnos otro beso y ya esta!! jajaaja! Tranquila es para evitar su perdida, recuerda que perdimos nuestro equipaje con todas las pertenencias, si nos ocurre lo mismo perderemos las esposas de Sayu!!.

Akane: Tienes razón...._dice sonriendo.

Ambos se cogen de la mano y vuelven a emprender el camino, se dan bastante prisa porque no tienen nada de comida ni bebida. Al cabo de unas 4 horas caminando ya ven el poblado y entran en el. La gente es un poco huraña allí pero amables.

Preguntan por Sayu, y el apellido de la familia y enseguida les indican donde vive la familia.

Cuando llegan ven que es una gran casa grande feudal muy antigua pero de adornos preciosos y en muy buen estado. Ambos quedan impresionados y tocan a la puerta con un poco de corte.

Les abre una mujer que parece vestir con ropajes sirvientes, al parecer tenían sirvienta en la casa.

Ranma: Perdón.....buscamos a Sayu!! vive aquí??

Señora: Si, un momento por favor!

La mujer vuelve a cerrar la puerta y ellos esperan fuera impacientes.

Al minuto les vuelve a abrir la mujer y les hace pasar a los 2.

Entran en la estancia y la casa por dentro es preciosa, muy bien ornamentada y se nota que son personas de dinero. La señora les hace sentar en una mesa de té muy grande en una estancia que parece ser el salón de la casa y les ofrece un té caliente.

Los dos lo empiezan a tomar con ansia, lo necesitaban después de tanto tiempo en frío y sin comer ni beber.

Señora: enseguida sale la señorita Sayu!! aguarden un poco aquí!! si necesitan algo haganmelo saber por favor!!

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se miran asombrados.

Akane: Vaya....es de buena familia Sayu!!

Ranma: Si...se nota por las esposas....tienen un aspecto antiguo y seguro que valdrán su peso en oro pues son mágicas y seguramente han pasado de generación en generación.

Al tiempo sale Sayu a la estancia, llevaba un precioso Kimono verde con motivos de aves y plantas.

Sayu: Que os trae por aquí??_dice un poco enfadada.

Akane: Te hemos traído lo que es tuyo, lo sentimos mucho....de verdad....

Ranma: Sayu!! nos sentimos responsables y por eso....nosotros intentaremos que recuperes a tu amor!! haremos lo que sea!!

Sayu: Él se ha ido..._dice triste.

Ranma: a donde?? dínoslo!

Sayu: A Tokyo!!el esta en....Shibuya.....construyendo....es......arquitecto!

Akane: Te hemos traído las esposas!!_se las enseña levantando la mano.

Sayu: Pero....aun estáis así????_dice con sorpresa.

Ranma y Akane se miran avergonzados.

Akane: En realidad la hemos llevado así durante el camino para no extraviarlas! Eso si....hemos extraviado nuestro equipaje porque nos caímos en un charco de agua helada y para salir de el tuvimos que deshacernos de nuestras cosas por el peso....afortunadamente llevábamos las esposas puestas y no se extraviaron....por eso la hemos continuado llevando puestas, pero no te preocupes que enseguida te la devolvemos!!_dice sonriendo.

Sayu: Así que vosotros ya.....

Ranma y Akane: Si...._dicen avergonzados.

Sayu: Ahora os dais cuenta?? la importancia de estas esposas??

Ranma: por eso tenemos que actuar pronto!! vamos a buscarle y te ayudaremos a lo que haga falta!!

Sayu: Mi padre no quiere!! _dice triste.

Ranma: por que?? si es lo que tu quieres!!

Sayu: Se ha cansado de esperar y ademas le he perdido la pista y no me deja ir por ahí yo sola....

Akane: Iremos contigo!! se lo diremos nosotros si hace falta!!

Sayu: Haríais eso por mi??

Akane: Claro que si!! ademas es nuestra culpa! Es lo menos que podemos hacer.....

Sayu: Bien!! entonces os llevare a mi padre!!

Sayu va a buscar a su padre y finalmente entra en la estancia con él, es un señor con apariencia muy seria y va vestido con ropajes muy ornamentados y oscuros.

Sayu: Chicos?? este es mi padre!! Sheishiro Ninomiya!! Padre? Este es Ranma y ella Akane.

Sheishiro: Díganme jóvenes?? sois amigos de Sayu?

Ranma: Si!! venimos a hablar con usted! Es sobre....su hija....

Sheishiro: Que ocurre con mi hija??

Akane: por culpa nuestra no pudo colocarle las esposas a su amado! Por favor...se que no quiere perder el tiempo y quiere casar a su hija pronto pero....es que ella quiere a otra persona!! por favor....déjenos reparar el error!! no podemos consentirlo!!

Sayu: Papa!! ellos me acompañaran hasta donde este Katsura!

Sheishiro: Es que.....no quiero que tardes!! y aun no sabes si el te quiere!!

Sayu: A eso voy!! me han traído las esposas!!

Ranma: Por favor señor!! nosotros le acompañaremos!! de verdad!!

El hombre se queda pensando un buen tiempo y finalmente deja que Sayu vaya con ellos.

Sheishiro: Devolvérmela sana y salva sea con sea....si es con ese chico o no.....por favor devolvérmela....y no tardéis!!

Ranma: La traeremos de vuelta!! No se preocupe!!

Sayu: Voy a prepararme el equipaje de nuevo!! podéis esperar??

Akane: Claro.....

Antes de partir la sirvienta les proporciona otra ropa a Ranma y Akane y les proponen comer y bañarse para cambiarse de ropa a lo que ellos aceptan abiertamente.

Les hacen pasar a una habitación que parece ser la de los invitados y ahí tienen preparados sus vestimentas y sus toallas para el baño.

Sayu es la que les muestra la estancia muy contenta.

Sayu: Bueno pues mejor primero bañaros y después salir a comer, deacuerdo??

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y se miran con complicidad.

Antes de que Sayu se retire Ranma le reclama.

Ranma: Sayu!! espera!! vamos a darte lo que es tuyo!! ya de una vez!!

Ranma mira a Akane y esta le mira con aprobación, coge a su prometida de la nuca y le da un dulce beso en los labios y ella le acaricia la cara. Las esposas se sueltan y dejan de besarse. Sayu les mira con emoción.

Sayu: Definitivamente habéis resuelto vuestros problemas!! cuanto me alegro de que así sea...ojala yo tenga la misma suerte....que bonito!!

Akane: Toma Sayu!! esto es tuyo!! lo sentimos mucho de veras una vez mas!

Sayu: No importa!! ahora iremos a buscar a Katsura!! os espero en el salón para comer!! no tardéis!.

Ranma: Entra tu primero, esperare aquí tumbado, estoy cansado!!

Akane: Gracias!! no te preocupes tratare de darme prisa!!_dice saliendo por la puerta sonriente.

Ranma queda en la estancia y se tumba en uno de los futones que hay en el suelo donde esa noche dormirán pensativo.

Ranma pensando: (Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que sentimos o pensamos?? y ahora que?? que haremos cuando volvamos?? les diremos algo? Como reaccionaran Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo o los demás?? debemos de decirlo o llevarlo en secreto?? podremos llevarlo oculto?? No creo porque ya no nos podemos tratar como antes y ademas después de este paso querremos cada vez mas y se nos vera al final las cosas....tenemos que hablar porque yo ya no puedo ir hacia atrás!!)


	6. Capitulo 6 No hay Marcha atras

CAPITULO 6________________NO HAY MARCHA atrás

Akane esta dándose un buen baño en la mansión de Sayu y esta relajada sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya se siente mejor del frío que tenia en el cuerpo metido desde que cayo a aquel charco de agua y cuando recuerda la escena de la cueva no hace mas que ruborizarse una vez mas pensando lo cerca que habían estado de ello.

Akane pensando: (Bueno....y ahora después de la confesión...que haremos?? como debo con comportarme a partir de ahora con Ranma?? porque claro....él....parece estar un poco cambiado después de aquello....puede que ahora me trate diferente....no se....lo único....es si seguiremos llevándonos así con nuestros padres si sospecharan de algo...tenemos que hablar pero me da miedo que se vaya al traste por la mala comunicación que hemos tenido siempre...)

Mientras Ranma también tiene ganas de bañarse y espera en la puerta del baño, porque aunque lo niegue tiene ganas de volver a ver a Akane...aunque no sabe muy bien para que....pero espera fuera su salida con sus pertenencias propias para el baño.

Akane sale y ve a su prometido ahí plantado en la puerta, ya sale con el Yukata para dormir y se queda sorprendida de ver ahí a Ranma.

Ranma esta rojo como un tomate y no sabe que hablar....de modo que ella pregunta primero;

Akane: Ranma....que....hace mucho que estas esperando?? tanto he tardado???

Ranma: No...bueno....un poco...pero no pasa nada es normal que quisieras coger un poquito de calor por lo ocurrido!! jeje_sonríe nervioso.

Akane: Bien!! entra y aseate bien! Nos vemos en la habitación!! hasta ahora!

Akane se va alejando por el pasillo de la gran casa dejando a Ranma mudo sin saber que decir, entra en el baño y se sumerge relajándose.

Ranma pensando: (Ahora que lo pienso....ya vuelvo a transformarme en mujer....que fastidio..!! pero bueno...ahora hay algo mejor que eso...y es....que ya se que Akane me quiere porque me lo ha dicho abiertamente,,,,aunque yo también se lo he dicho primero....en fin....alguna vez tendría que venir este momento, no?? bueno ahora debo de cuidar estar relación y ver que hacemos...porque ahora yo no quiero dar un paso atrás después de saber lo que ella siente hacia mi y lo que yo siento hacia ella....hay que decírselo a nuestros padres...si....pero primero...habla que hablar de la boda porque ellos querrán casarnos....)

Ranma esta un buen rato en el baño y sale bastante relajado, la habitación esta con la puerta entreabierta y Akane esta sentada peinándose muy suavemente los cabellos azulados que tiene preciosos ahora sedosos debido al baño con las esencias especiales usadas por la familia.

Ranma queda mirándola embelesado, le encanta verle peinarse aquellos cabellos en donde tanto le gustaría perderse tocándolos y oliéndolos.

Akane se da cuenta y le mira avergonzada.

Akane: Ra...Ranma!! que....??

Ranma: Ya..acabo de bañarme!!_dice mirando avergonzado hacia un lado.

Akane: Bien!! ahora estarás mucho mejor!_Dice sonriendo.

Ranma: Si.....aunque no tanto como cuando estábamos en_

Ranma es interrumpido por Sayu que se asoma por la puerta.

Sayu: Chicos vamos a cenar!! que hay que acostarse pronto porque mañana partimos!! vamos!!

Los dos se levantan avergonzados y van tras Sayu al salón son sus Yukata.

Ahí en la mesa les espera el padre de Sayu y su hermano mayor, y la sirvienta les hace un gesto para acomodarlos en las sillas destinadas a ellos. Se sientan con cuidado y mantienen las mejores formas posibles ante la familia.

Sayu se sienta con alegría a cenar al lado de su padre y de su hermano, Akane y Ranma quedan al otro lado de la mesa y el patriarca de la familia preside la mesa.

Sheishiro: Bueno..Sayu me ha contado un poco de vosotros pero realmente...no sabe mucho....decidme...quienes sois realmente???

Akane: Bueno....yo soy Akane Tendo hija de Soun Tendo propietario del dojo Tendo de Nerima, y soy la sucesora del dojo de mi padre!!

Sheishiro: Vaya!! encantando Akane!! entonces debes de ser una mujer muy fuerte!! y tu....Ranma.....que eres?? su novio??

Ranma y Akane se miran avergonzados y Ranma responde con vergüenza, Sayu pone cara de apuro y mira hacia otro lado.

Ranma: Bueno....estamos prometidos, si!!

Sheishiro: Ahh!! bueno!! entonces pronto os casareis, no??

Ranma: Yo también vengo de una familia en donde hacen artes marciales, nuestros padres se conocen desde jóvenes y quedaron en prometer a los hijos para que el estilo Tendo-Saotome no se extinga y prosiga.

Sayu: Si padre...ellos también son victimas de los planes de sus padres!!_dice molesta hacia su padre.

Sheishiro: Sayu!! cuantas veces te he dicho ya lo que pienso respecto al tema, ehh?? ademas te estoy dejando a regañadientes a que vayas por ese chico!! así que no me hagas cabrear...

Akane: Ella tiene razón señor!! Nosotros también somos victimas de eso!! y no es bueno dirigir la vida de los hijos de esa forma....ella merece ser feliz con la persona que ella elija!!

Sheishiro: Por eso...estoy cediendo un poco y le estoy dejando....no hace falta protegerla!!_dice molesto con Akane.

Sayu: Eso no funciona nunca papa!! _dice enfadada.

Sheishiro: Ah no?? y por que a ellos se les han enganchado las esposas, ehh?? sabes que esas esposas no se cierran con personas que no sienten nada el uno por el otro!!

Ranma y Akane se miran avergonzados.

Ranma: Señor....nuestro caso....es distinto!! Nosotros en verdad no sentíamos nada!! bueno....yo si, pero ella no....de hecho Akane estaba enamorada de otro hombre antes de conocerme a mi, lo único que....el no le correspondía....pero.....y si le llega a corresponder, ehh?? su padre le hubiese hecho daño de por vida!!!

Akane mira sorprendida a Ranma por su abierta sinceridad.

Sheishiro: Y ahora?? el resultado es ahora!! al final os queréis no??

Ranma: Si....pero no por la promesa de nuestros padres! Si yo....hubiera conocido a Akane en otras circunstancias me hubiera enamorado de ella igualmente por ser quien es y como es!!_dice muy avergonzado.

Akane: Ranma...._dice con ojos llorosos.

Ranma: Por eso....es posible que se estuviera equivocando!! ten por seguro que su Akane no me hubiera gustado no me hubiera gustado y punto, ahí nada tiene nuestros padres!! eso es cuestión de sentimientos!! no se puede manejar los sentimientos de la gente!! No se puede obligar a nadie a querer a nadie!!

Sheishiro: Bien....es posible que tengáis razón....pero yo vengo de otras generaciones y debéis de pensar que es muy difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión a un hombre de mi edad.

Akane: Bien!! pero el hecho de que deje a Sayu ir a por su amor y de que nos escuche quiere decir en realidad es mucho mas comprensivo que incluso mis padres!! Sayu tiene mucha suerte de tener un padre tan bueno y comprensivo como usted señor!!_dice sonriendo a Sayu.

Sheishiro: Gracias señorita Tendo!! bueno prosigamos con la cena que esta riquísima!!_dice brindando con una copa.

Cuando terminan de cenar Sheishiro decide retirarse y Sayu les recomienda de dormir pronto porque saldrán lo antes posible para coger menos tormentas posibles.

Ambos acceden a ir a la habitación a dormir, Akane se peina los cabellos antes de acostarse y Ranma se deshace la trenza y se la vuelve a poner, ambos están muy nerviosos porque están solos de nuevo después de aun decirse mas cosas sobre sus sentimientos en la mesa con Sayu y su padre.

Akane se tumba en el futon grande que tienen para ambos y Ranma se tumba al lado un poco despegado a ella.

Ranma: Akane, voy a apagar la luz ya, te parece??

Akane: Vale!! buenas noches Ranma!! que descanses!

Ranma: Buenas noches Akane!! hasta mañana!!

Ranma se tapa mucho hasta arriba y Akane se acurruca, Ranma no para de mover los pies arriba y abajo nervioso y Akane casi esta empezando a dormirse.

Ranma: A..Akane!! estas....estas dormida??

Akane: Casi....dime Ranma!!

Ranma: Estas bien?? o....estas....incomoda??

Akane: Estoy bien!! Tranquilo....._dice con timidez.

Están un tiempo callados, las espaldas están pegadas aunque no están muy juntos, y ambos se acurrucan con timidez. Los dos tienen los ojos bien abiertos y están desvelados.

Ranma: Akane....

Akane: Dime Ranma....

Ranma: Cuando.....cuando cuando, volvamos....ehh....bueno yo me estaba preguntando....si.....si.....

Akane: Que ocurre Ranma??_dice mientras se da la vuelta incorporándose hacia el lado de Ranma.

Ranma al ver que Akane se ha incorporado hace lo mismo y quedan los dos mirándose en la oscuridad uno frente al otro recostados.

Akane: Que pasa Ranma??

Ranma: Tu...bueno....ya sabes...osea ya sabemos que...hay....y....bueno me estaba....me preguntaba...si quizás,,,tu....quieres....querrías....

Akane: Ranma me estas poniendo nerviosa!!

Ranma: Que no podemos volver a casa y estar como si nada!! que esto no tiene marchas atrás al menos para mi, y no se...no se...que es lo que quieres!!

Akane: Si ellas se enterasen de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros se....

Ranma: No!! no les dejare!! por eso....por eso.....tenemos que casarnos Akane para que nos dejen de una vez en paz!!

Akane: Pero Ranma....no se supone que eso iba en contra de nuestros ideales?? que...bueno....no te gustaría disfrutar un poco mas de esto, ehh??

Ranma: No porque con las circunstancias que nos vienen allí no podríamos!! tendríamos que llevarlo en secreto o si sale a la luz debemos casarnos para que nadie se meta y también nuestros padres nos obligarían!! Tu padre no me dejaría acercarme a ti si no estoy casado contigo ya sabes como son ellos!!_dice mirando a un lado con resignación.

Akane: Ranma.....es que....yo......

Ranma: Que!!_dice molestándose.

Akane: es que solo nos hemos dado un beso, acabamos de empezar y no....no podría ahora mismo....no quiero estropearlo!!

Ranma: Pero...vamos a ver....pero no he dicho ya que te quiero?? y ademas me has dicho que me quieres y nos hemos sincerado....y.....

Akane: Ranma....no quiero ir tan rápido....te quiero pero....necesito probarte mas....incluso estando ellas...

Ranma: Tan poco confías en mi?? es eso no?? que no confías en mi!!_dice enfadado mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane: Ranma no es eso....

Ranma: Ah no?? Entonces que tiene de malo??

Akane: Pues que quiero ver tus verdaderas intenciones!!!_dice malhumorada.

Ranma: Intenciones?? pero....pero....si.....bueno me voy a dormir ya hablaremos de esto antes que empiece a enfadarme y a decir tonterías!!_dice mientras se vuelve a girar y se tapa hasta arriba.

Akane queda incorporada con cara triste, se vuelve a poner en la posición inicial e intenta dormir...pero pasa el tiempo y no puede, Ranma parece que esta a punto de dormirse cuando de pronto nota a Akane moverse cambiando de postura girándose hacia él, le pasa un brazo por la cintura poniéndose la mano en el pecho abrazándolo dulcemente por la espalda. Ranma se siente bien y correspondido pero espera algo mas.

Akane: Ranma....haremos lo que quieras....yo....no me importa.....te quiero....y....se que te has esforzado mucho por cambiar un poco conmigo....y se nota que has cambiado porque...no te has puesto como es habitual hecho una fiera e insultado....así que...perdoname he sido una egoísta...._dice mientras acerca su rostro con la nuca de Ranma respirando el perfume de los cabellos del chico de la trenza.

Ranma por su parte le coge la mano que ella tiene apoyada en su pecho y la acaricia apretándola contra sí....y poco a poco se va dando la vuelta hasta ella quedando los dos acostados pegados uno frente al otro mirándose cara a cara.

Ranma: Akane....

Akane: Ranma.....

Ambos acercan los rostros y se funden en un largo y dulce beso, cuando terminan Ranma queda en posición boca arriba y Akane abrazada a el apoyada en su torso. Ranma le va acariciando los cabellos suavemente...esto siempre le encantaba hacerlo y ella quedaba dormida ante aquellas caricias tan cariñosas.

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, Akane es despertada por los ruidos que parecen venir de fuera, es Sayu y la sirvienta con los preparativos, esta demasiado excitada con la partida y ansia ver a su amor.

Cuando se da cuenta de donde esta, no ve mucho porque aun es de noche pero siente un calor muy cálido que abrazada por Ranma, el muchacho duerme plácidamente se había quedado con la mano levantada a causa que quedarse dormido acariciando los cabellos de Akane.

Akane le mira con ternura lo poco que puede ver en la penumbra, le gusta oír la respiración profunda eso la excitaba incluso un poco y le daban ganas de abalanzarse sobre él, pero respeto su momento de descanso y volvió a abrazarlo y cerro de nuevo los ojos sonriendo aprovechando los últimos minutos que Sayu le deje abrazada a su amor.

Al tiempo tocan a la puerta de la habitación, es Sayu;

Sayu: Chicos!! id levantándoos y vistiendo que nos vamos en breve!! el desayuno esta listo!! Nos vemos en el salón!!

Los 2 despiertan, Ranma se queja un poco de la mala postura del braco y Akane sonríe al verle despertar.

Akane: Bueno....nos tenemos que ir a pasar frío de nuevo!! jeje_ dice sonriendo.

Ranma: Ya no tengo tanto frío si estas conmigo!!_dice muy serio mirándola.

Akane empieza a vestirse y Ranma se gira corriendo para no verla, Akane se impresiona y le entra la risa nerviosa.

Akane: tonto ya me has visto en la montaña! Que te crees que no se que has mirado mas de una vez??

Ranma: Si, pero no tanto como lo hacías tu!! jeje_ dice con ironía.

Akane: Muy gracioso!! Vístete anda que tengo hambre!! nos espera un buen camino!!

Los dos ya estaba punto a salir afuera y dejan la habitación lo mejor posible y ordenada, pero antes de salir por la puerta Ranma coge de la mano a Akane y la acerca contra sí. Akane es sorprendida por esta acción pero se deja llevar.

Ranma: Espera!!

Akane: Dime Ranma....

Ranma: entonces me lo prometes?? haremos eso cuando lleguemos?? osea...no me dejaras solo ante esto verdad?? se lo diremos los 2!!

Akane: Si....claro.....tranquilo!!_dice un poco nerviosa.

Akane le suelta de la mano y vuelve a dirigirse a la puerta.

Ranma: Akane!!

Akane: que??_dice girándose.

Ranma: No me falles por favor....porque seria muy humillante para mi!!

Akane: Tu tampoco me falles Ranma y yo tampoco te fallare!!

Ranma: Por que dices eso??

Akane: Ya sabes por que.....por ellas....ellas siempre están al acecho!!

Ranma: Que te crees que los demás no??

Akane: Yo al menos les he dejado claro a ellos que no me interesan pero tu a ellas no les has dejado nunca claro de que no te interesan....bueno mejor dicho....no les has dejado claro de que yo te intereso....

Ranma: Pues te prometo que cuando llegue lo haré!! lo demostrare!! y nos dejaran en paz para siempre, lo prometo!! siempre que tu no me falles!!!

Akane asiente con la cabeza y ya finalmente salen de la habitación, allí les esperan en el salón Sayu que ya había desayunado y la comida, un buen desayuno....hace mucho frío y les da pereza salir pero no tienen mas remedio, Sayu ademas esta muy contenta de ello e ilusionada.

Sayu: disculpad por no haberme esperado a vosotros, pero es que tenia mucha hambre y ademas tardabais un poco, jeje_ ríe nerviosa.

Ranma: No te preocupes!! No importa!! lo sentimos! Es que estábamos aun exhaustos del otro vaije espero que este no sea tan pesado y peligroso.

Sayu: Tranquilo os guiare mejor camino, ya me se mis atajos!!_dice guiñando un ojo.

Akane y Ranma suspiran con resignación, no les apetece nada pasar frío pero Sayu estaba tan contenta e ilusionada que tenían que hacer aquel esfuerzo.

Terminan de desayunar y el padre de Sayu sale a despedirlos, prenden la marcha y Ranma le da la mano a Akane para que se la coja.

Akane pensando: (Ojala este viaje dure mucho porque en parte no me gustaría volver a casa.....tengo tanto miedo.....estoy tan bien con él aquí así....tengo miedo de que Ranma cambie la forma de ser estando esta gente delante y se avergüence de mi....tengo miedo no puedo con ello no podría superar un rechazo de esa forma....)

Van caminando cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, Sayu por su lado lleva con mucho cuidado y cariño las esposas carmesí que tanto le costo recuperarlas.....su mayor tesoro....

* * *

PD: Bueno se agradecen vuestros comentarios, intentare actualizar lo antes posible!! Gracias por leer mis historias!! Nos leemos!!


	7. Capitulo 7 Un encuentro inesperado

CAPITULO 7___________UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Caminando sobre el frío hielo de las montañas, los chicos van acercándose a la zona de los autobuses bien guiados por Sayu, Ranma y Akane enseguida se dieron cuenta del rodeo que dieron para llegar a la perdida aldea.

Ranma: Vaya....pues si que dimos vueltas Akane!!

Akane: Ya....

Sayu: Es normal no conocéis el lugar...yo siempre he vivido aquí y me lo se memoria!! no os preocupéis podréis venir siempre que queráis!!_dice alegre.

Sayu mira con curiosidad como se cogen de la mano los muchachos como 2 enamorados.

Sayu: Vaya!! si que habéis cambiado!! para que después digan que las esposas estas no sirven para nada!!_dice alegre

Ranma y Akane se miran avergonzados y desvían la mirada hacia al frente para cambiar la conversación de Sayu.

Ranma: Mira ahí se ve ya los edificios!! ya estamos saliendo de este frío permanente infernal!!

Akane: Si.....pronto estaremos allí...ahhh vaya se acabara el frío!!

Llegan a la parada del autobús y cogen el tren a Tokyo. Cuando llegan se dirigen primero a Nerima a casa de los Tendo para informar de la situación a los demás. Bajan del autobús y Ranma para de caminar de golpe.

Ranma: Un momento Sayu!!

Akane mira extrañada a Ranma y este le suelta la mano cabizbajo.

Akane: Que ocurre??

Ranma: Creo....que no deberían de vernos aun así...ya sabes...

Akane: Ranma!! pero...._mira apenada.

Sayu: Que me dices?? No vas a demostrarles vuestro amor a la familia y amigos??? como puedes ser tan cobarde??_dice indignada.

Ranma: Sayu....es difícil de que lo entiendas!!_verdad Akane??

Akane: Si...._mirando cabizbaja hacia el suelo.

Hay un silencio triste e incomodo y Sayu es la que siempre abre la conversación.

Sayu: Me parece muy cobarde por parte de los dos!! y ademas....Ranma....no le has preguntando ni siquiera a Akane si esta deacuerdo con lo que dices!! me parece injusto!!

Ranma: Ella lo entenderá....es cuestión de tiempo verdad Akane??

Akane camina cabizbaja sin contestar y Ranma la coge por los hombros girándola hacia su rostro disgustado.

Ranma: Akane que te ocurre?? No habíamos dicho en la montaña que....??

Akane: Ranma vamos a casa!! dejalo estar!!_dice girándose sin mirarle a la cara.

Ranma: Pero....Akane!!_dice agarrándola fuerte del brazo de nuevo.

Akane: Suéltame!!!_dice agitando el brazo soltándose de él.

Ranma le mira con sorpresa y Akane sigue caminando delante de el.

Sayu les mira con pena.

Sayu: Oye...Ranma...deberías de hablar con ella.

Ranma: No sabes lo que es hablar con Akane!! No lo sabes!!

Sayu: Pero.....tu no querías a Akane?? no lo habías dicho en mi casa??

Ranma: No es tan fácil esto!! Tu no sabes lo que tenemos aquí!!

Una bicicleta se estampa sobre la cabeza de Ranma tirándolo al suelo.

Shampoo: Airen!!! como estar??? Shampoo te echar de menos!! donde estar tu estos días??

Shampoo baja de la bicicleta y abraza a Ranma por el brazo como siempre, Ranma intenta zafarse de ella sin resultado viendo la reacción de Akane.

Sayu se indigna y le mira con cabreo a Ranma.

Sayu: Ahhh!! ya entiendo....eres un....eres un.....detesto a los hombres como tu!!_dice mientras le da la espalda a Ranma y Shampoo caminando con Akane.

Ranma: Akane!! espera!!

Akane: No te preocupes Ranma ya ayudare yo sola a Shampoo!!_dice cabreada.

Ranma se queda ahí bloqueado por Shampoo y Akane camina con Sayu hacia su casa.

Sayu: Akane....no entiendo como puedes querer a un chico así...

Akane_ Yo tampoco Sayu.....yo tampoco....ojala pudiese enamorarme de otra persona que me trate como es debido..._dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sayu: Akane...._dice apenada.

Sayu abraza por los hombros a Akane mientras van caminando por la calle y pronto llegan a la casa de los Tendo.

Ahí están todos esperando y se alegran mucho de ver a Sayu contenta.

Nabiki: Así que lo habéis hecho, ehhh??

Akane se queda sonrojada y mira hacia otro lado.

Sayu: No!! No han hecho nada!! en realidad....se las quite yo forzándolos!!! no han hecho nada!!

Akane mira muy sorprendida a Sayu y le agradece el escudamiento, no recordaba el que dirían ellos al no verlos con las esposas ya.

Akane: El caso es que voy a ir a ayudarla a buscar a su amado y hasta que no lo encontremos no volveré, que menos por las molestias ocasionadas...

Soun: Y Ranma??

Akane hace la cabeza hacia un lado con enfado y por su expresión los demás se percatan que al menos seguramente habían discutido.

Akane: Esta.....esta fuera....por ahí con Shampoo!!_dice enfadada.

Soun: Pero...no va con vosotras a ayudaros??

Akane: No es necesario!! conmigo es suficiente verdad Sayu??

Sayu: Si!! Con Akane es suficiente!!

Akane: Se lo prometí a su padre que la devolvería sana y salva a casa!! tengo que ir!!

En ese momento Kasumi hace entrar a alguien que estaba tocando a la puerta, es Ryoga.

Akane: Ryoga!! que bueno que haces por aquí??_dice alegre.

Sayu le mira extrañada a Akane y al chico que ha entrado, el chico muy avergonzado por la alegría de Akane se pone una mano en la nuca y sonríe con mucha vergüenza.

Ryoga: A...Akane!! hola!! bueno pues yo...venia a traerte algo que te compre en el ultimo viaje que hice!! jeje!! y...Ranma??

Akane: Con Shampoo...para variar!!_dice enfadada.

Ryoga: Ese imbécil!! siempre igual!!_dice indignado.

Sayu pensando: (Vaya....este chico parece que siente algo por Akane....y Akane....parece que....no le disgusta verle....es posible que estos dos.....es posible que Akane pueda olvidar a ese Ranma con....este muchacho??....merece la pena intentarlo....y si....se cerraran las esposas con ellos?? significaría que.....sienten algo??)

Akane: Sayu!! él es Ryoga!!

Ryoga: Encantada de conocerte Sayu!!

Akane: Tengo que irme con ella a buscar a su amado, es una promesa que le he hecho a su padre.

Ryoga: Y eso??

Akane: Bueno....es una larga historia Ryoga....simplemente tengo que hacer eso....

Sayu: Oye podrías a acompañarnos?? nos vendría bien la presencia de un chico!!_dice alegre.

Ryoga: Ahh!! Buuueno....sii.....Akane lo desea...._dice avergonzado.

Akane: Bueno eso no sera nece....

Sayu: Ohh!! que bien!! claro que si Ryoga!! claro que si a que si Akane??_dice mirándola.

Akane: Cla...claro!! ven con nosotras Ryoga si quieres!!_dice sonriendo.

Soun: Un momento y Ranma no iva a ir con vosotras??

Akane: No papa!! el ya esta entretenido en sus cosas!! nosotros nos encargaremos!!

Akane coge del brazo a Ryoga y se lo lleva hacia la calle, Ryoga y Sayu se despiden de los demás mientras Akane los saca fuera de la casa.

Cuando salen de la casa se paran a hablar de donde ir y como ir los 3, Ryoga quiere saber que ha sucedido con Ranma y Akane y quiere preguntarle antes de partir por este a Akane.

Ryoga: Akane..y porque Ranma no quiere acompañaros??

Akane: Por que no se lo preguntas tu mismo?? estoy harta Ryoga!!

Ryoga; Bueno no te enfades mujer!! yo solo quería....ayudarte!!

Akane: Ya...lo siento Ryoga....tu siempre estas ahí cuando se te necesita....gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarnos.

Sayu observándolos se percata de que ambos están distraídos para poner a un perfil de ambos y saca las esposas poco a poco sin que se enteren.

Ryoga intenta sonsacar a Akane porque se ha peleado con Ranma mientras Sayu coge las manos de ambos por sorpresa y les coloca las esposas.

Ryoga y Akane miran sorprendidos por la reacción de Sayu al ver que las esposas se han anclado cerrándose.

Akane: Sayu!! que demonios has hecho???

Ryoga: Que es esto??_dice mirándose las muñecas.

Sayu: Lo sabia!! sabia que se cerrarían!!!

Ryoga: Que ocurre??

Akane: Sayu!! como has podido hacernos esto???_dice cabreada.

Sayu: Akane..créeme....me lo agradecerás!! si se han cerrado es porque....ambos sentis algo por muy pequeño que sea!!

Akane y Ryoga se miran muy avergonzados y desvían la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Akane: Sayu!! esto....por que lo has hecho?? tu sabes en el problema que nos has metido?? Yo....estoy prometida a Ranma!!

Ryoga: Pero me queréis explicar que sucede aquí??

Sayu: Ryoga!! estas esposas son mágicas, solo se cierran cuando las personas que se las ponen sienten algo el uno por el otro....y esta claro que....ambos lo sentís si no no se hubieran cerrado!! enhorabuena a los 2!!_dice alegre.

Ryoga: Co....mo?? es eso verdad Akane??

Akane: Bueno yo....Ryoga....esto....puede haberse equivocado!!_dice nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

Ryoga: Pero tu no querías a......??

Sayu: Ryoga aprovecha la oportunidad!!! de quitársela a ese engreído de Ranma!! yo se que la quieres y tiene buen fondo!!

Akane: De eso nada!! no tiene que quitarme de nadie porque no pertenezco a nadie entiendes??? ni siquiera a ese imbécil de Ranma!! estoy prometida a el por nuestros padres en contra de mi voluntad!! Vamos a acabar con esto de inmediato y quitarle a Ryoga de problemas!!

Akane mira a Ryoga muy avergonzada y seria.

Akane: Ryoga!! bésame!!

Ryoga: Ehh?? aa...así tan....deprisa y aquí??

Akane: Es la única forma de que se abran estas malditas esposas!!

Ryoga: Pe...pero Akane!! no es tan fácil y menos aquí delante de la casa de tu padre!! y si...salen y nos ven?? y si llega Ranma y nos ve??

Akane: Tienes razón!! vamonos de aquí ya!!

Voz: Ir a donde??

Los 3 chicos se giran sorprendidos hacia la voz y de detrás de una esquina sale Ranma enfadado.

Akane: Ranma....nos vamos a ayudar a Sayu!!

Ranma: Dime....que hacéis con las esposas puestas??

Sayu: He sido yo!! lo siento pero vi que estos sentían algo y quería que Akane fuera feliz con alguien que se merece!!

Ranma: Y tu quien eres para dirigir la vida de los demás?? sabes que Akane es mi prometida y vas y haces esto metiéndonos a todos en un lío!!!

Akane: Es cierto Sayu y mas al pobre Ryoga!!

Ryoga: Bueno...yo....no....a mi no me...._dice avergonzado.

Ranma: Anda quitároslas ya!!_dice mientras se acerca a ellos enojado.

Akane esconde las esposas detrás de Ryoga y ella retrocediendo hacia atrás.

Akane pensando: (Mierda!! si Ranma ve que las esposas no se abren sera el fin!!)

Ranma: Akane! Porque retrocedes?? aun estas enfadada?? yo no tengo culpa de que Shampoo se abalanzara contra mi!! por favor tienes que creerme!!

Akane: Vaaale!! vale!! bueno!! jeje! Nos vamos a ayudar a Sayu!!

Ryoga: Akane....que pasa?? por que te escondes??

Ranma mira incomodo a todos y finalmente coge por el brazo a Akane temiéndose lo peor con el tema de las esposas, intenta quitárselas pero no se abren y Ranma se queda petrificado.

Akane: Ranma...no es lo que..

Ranma: Que no es lo que pienso?? Akane no se abren!! No se abren!! Por que?? quieres explicarme desde cuando tu sientes algo por él??

Ryoga: Oye.....esto no es momento de hablarlo así ni aquí!!

Ranma: Tu callate!! para que has tenido que aparecer!!! para que??

Akane: El no tiene la culpa!! tu que me soltaste y no plantaste cara, ni tampoco fuiste capaz de decirle nada a Shampoo para no bajar cache!! ehh??

Ranma: Veo...que tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo!! ehh?? Pues muy bien!! ya veo que tienes sustituto que te acompañe a esta misión pero.....no pienses que no voy a ir por ello porque de hecho....se lo prometí al padre de Sayu y pienso devolverla!! porque esto al fina y al cabo es culpa de nosotros!! Vamos pues si ya has informado a la familia!!

Ranma empieza a emprender la marcha y estos le siguen, delante el con Sayu y Ryoga y Akane detras aun cogidos por las esposas mirando avergonzados hacia otro lado.

Akane: Ryoga...siento haberte metido en esto....de verdad!!

Ryoga: No te preocupes Akane!! de verdad!! yo......quería decirte que....

Ranma: No vayáis tan lento!! que hay camino!!

Cogen un bus hasta Shibuya donde se encuentra supuestamente el amor de Sayu y ya es muy tarde.

Sayu: deberíamos de coger un hotel para descansar.....os parece bien??

Akane: Y no es mejor que busquemos a tu chico??

Sayu: Mira la hora que es, seguro que su lugar de trabajo esta cerrado!! y no se donde puede estar hospedado....podríamos ir al día siguiente a su trabajo y le sorprenderemos allí!! vamos a buscar n hotel yo pago!!_dice sonriendo.

Buscan un hotel de clase media estilo europeo con muchos turistas y van a a recepción.

Recepcionista: 2 dobles??

Todos se miran y no saben que responder.

Sayuu: Si!! 2 dobles!!_dice sonriendo con timidez.

Ranma: Oye espera!! como que 2 dobles?? no insinuás que....?

Sayu: Oye!! pues diles que se suelten y Akane y yo dormimos juntas seria lo normal, no??

Suben todos a la planta del hotel donde tenían que hospedarse, habían cogido las habitaciones continuas para estar cerca y se paran para organizarse en el pasillo.

Ranma: Bueno!! ahora....tenemos que organizar las habitaciones!!

Akane: Bien!! bueno pues nos vemos mañana!!_dice mientras le coge una de las llaves de la habitacion a Sayu.

Ranma: espera!! pero que haces??

Akane: Como que que hago?? irnos a dormir!! que quieres??

Ranma: Pero....te vas a dormir con él??

Akane: Y?? estamos unidos!! así también es una ocasión de soltarnos tranquilamente sin miradas de otros!! nos vendrá bien estar a solas!!_dice mientras coge del brazo a Ryoga llevándoselo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Sayu: Ranma vamos a la nuestra!!_dice cogiéndolo del brazo.

Ranma: No les pienso dejar solos!! esperad!!

Akane ha cerrado la puerta de la habitación con Ryoga y le dejan con la palabra en la boca a Ranma desesperado en el pasillo.

Finalmente arrastrado por Sayu se lleva a Ranma dentro de la habitación, este pega su oído a la pared para intentar escucharles, Sayu le mira con enfado y al mismo tiempo con cara de circunstancias.

Sayu: Eso te pasa por tonto!! mira que dejarla ir sola sin la mano....y encima quedándote con esa payasa China.....ains!!

Ranma: Tu basta ya!! bastante ya has hecho esposandoles!!

Sayu: Tu crees que me gusta ver a Akane mal?? ehh?? No puedes hacer que confiese sus sentimientos y después dejarla así!! eres un cobarde!!

Ranma: Eso no es asunto tuyo!! menudo lío que has armado!!

Sayu: El lío lo habéis armado vosotros quitándome las esposas!! ahora ellos dos tienen una oportunidad de decirse lo que sienten de una vez!!

Ranma: Akane solo me quiere a mi!! te enteras?? esas esposas van mal!!!

Sayu: Lo que dictan las esposas es irrefutable!! no las tienes todas contigo!! Akane siente algo por ese chico aunque ni siquiera ella aun sea consciente de ello!! pero al menos eso nos deja claro que si tu no existieras ella seguramente hubiese terminado con Ryoga!!

Ranma queda sorprendido por las palabras dañinas de Sayu y decide acostarse y callarse.

Sayu queda apenada por lo que le ha dicho.

Sayu: Ranma.....yo.....lo siento...pero pienso que te falta madurar mucho....y a Akane no se merecía que la trataras así....se que eres en el fondo buen chico y no dudo de que la quieras pero....no te portas bien....!!

Ranma: Vamos a dormir!! tienes ahí el sitio que quieras!! yo duermo en el futon que hay en el armario!!

Ranma coge el futon y se acuesta a dormir tapado hasta arriba para no dejarle ver su triste rostro a Sayu, aunque esta se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Sayu pensando: (Uff creo que me he pasado....pero no veo bien como ha tratado a la chica....pobreta la cara que se le había quedado....se lo merece....a ver si así espabila!!)

En la otra habitación Ryoga y Akane están sentados en la cama pensando. Ninguno se atreve a hablarse nada el uno al otro, por el tema de las esposas les tienen avergonzados a ambos.

Ryoga: Bueno...esto es...lo que hace tiempo que tenia que decirte y vaya....han tenido que decírtelo unas esposas!! jeje_ dice sonriendo tímidamente.

Akane mira con cariño a Ryoga sin saber que decir y este le mira seriamente.

Ryoga: Pero...no sabia que tu....también.....yo pensaba que.....

Akane: Yo también pensaba que....pero....al parecer....no esta la cosa tan clara!!_dice mirando al suelo.

Ryoga: Entonces??? tu....osea....yo te.....te....

Akane: Parece ser que si!!_dice mientras se pone las manos en la cara explotando en llanto.

Ryoga: Akane....._dice mientras la abraza.

Akane: Ryoga lo siento!! me hubiese gustado que fuese de otra forma pero....bueno....gracias por....fijarte en mi!!_dice sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ryoga: No hay que darlas Akane!! siento yo que sea así, a mi también me hubiese gustado decírtelo directamente y de otra forma!!

Akane: Ryoga es mejor que....nos acostemos a dormir! Mañana estaremos mejor.....!!

Ambos se tumban en la cama y están acostado boca arriba, despiertos...pero sin hablar.

Akane: Ryoga....apagamos la luz??

Ryoga: Vale!! oye....no te preocupes que yo...no voy a hacerte nada!!

Akane: Ya lo se!! siempre he confiado en ti!! contigo...es siempre tan fácil hablar Ryoga....

Ryoga sonríe dulcemente mirándola a los ojos y ella se vuelve boca arriba. Ryoga apaga la luz e intentan pegar ojo, aunque con Akane al lado....es difícil.

Ryoga pensando: (Esto parece un sueño.....estoy con ella y parece que ella no lo tiene tan claro con Ranma!! esto es una oportunidad clara para mi gracias a esa Sayu!! tengo que aprovecharla y que Akane se decida por mi!! aunque no se como hacerlo.....en fin....intentare no agobiarla y dormir.....por lo pronto al menos un beso voy a llevarme de ella para que las esposas se suelten!! me pongo nervioso de solo saberlo....tanto tiempo esperando algo así de ella....espero que todo salga bien!!intentare relajarme!)

PD: Siento tardar en actualizar, mucho curro!pero en fin...os compensare!! ok??

Saludos y gracias por las contestaciones vuestras de ánimos!!

Nos leemos!! ^-^


	8. Capitulo 8 Los sentimientos de Akane

CAPITULO 8_________LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AKANE

Esta noche era larga, Akane estaba soñando ligeramente pero podía oír la respiración de Ryoga al lado y eso le hacia sentir incomoda.

Ryoga en cambio estaba nervioso pero como mas "acostumbrado".

Akane despierta finalmente, no puede ver mucho en la penumbra pero si distingue la silueta de Ryoga tendida boca arriba, dormía con la mano encima de la de ella.

Akane se da cuenta del gesto y la va apartando poco a poco...

Akane pensando: (Como es posible que nos haya pasado esto?? pero si yo siempre...he querido a …...Ranma? O ahora resulta que....también sin yo saberlo siento algo por Ryoga?? y esta claro que él a su vez también!! estoy hecha un lío....y si realmente es Ryoga el mejor indicado para mi?? Nunca me ha tratado mal ni en publico ni en privado y siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mi....siempre...con sus detalles de los viajes....¿como no me he dado cuenta antes?? Ryoga....pobre....estabas así.....por mi....desde hace cuanto sabe??)

Akane se medio incorpora un poco y mira a Ryoga durmiendo parece ser profundamente. Se acerca un poco al rostro para comprobar que esta dormido y por la respiración nota que si.

Akane pensando: (Estará dormido?? y si...ahora lo hago.....y nos soltamos?? seria lo mejor....para todos....que este dormido y no haya contratiempos así es mas fácil de soltarse....)

* * *

Ranma en la otra habitación esta dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no deja a Sayu dormir.

Ranma pensando: (Mierda!! esos dos están durmiendo juntos! Aunque no seria la primera vez teniendo en cuenta de que Ryoga es P-chan pero....ahora ella es consciente de que duerme con un chico....que no soy yo...y seguro que estará tan pancha!! ahora sabe los sentimientos de Ryoga y eso no me viene nada bien!! tengo que hacer algo....no debo de dejarle solos!! no....no puedo dormir!! ademas que es eso de que las esposas se hayan cerrado?? es porque Akane en realidad quiere a Ryoga también?? mierda no puedo dormir así!! tengo que hacer algo!! voy a ir a la habitación de ellos a intentar quitarles las esposas!! no me fío de que el cerdo este este con ella durmiendo a solas!! es capaz de cualquier cosa aprovechando la situación!!)

Ranma se levanta y Sayu se da cuenta de lo que va a hacer...

Sayu: Ranma que haces?? donde vas??

Ranma: No puedo dormir pensando que esta con ese cerdo de Ryoga durmiendo!!

Sayu: Ahhh!! tranquilo....lo que tengan que hacer....ya lo habrán hecho!!

Ranma: que dices?? que es lo que tienen que hacer, eh??_ dice cabreado.

Sayu: Nada!! soltarse de las esposas supongo!! _dice mientras vuelve a recostarse.

Ranma: Pues ni hablar!! No van a hacer nada que no sea delante mía, entendido?? y no es porque este celoso si no porque....no me fío de Ryoga!!!

Sayu: No te fías de Akane mas bien! Te fastidia que las esposas se hayan cerrado, verdad?? ahora tienes un gran obstáculo!!

Ranma: Eso....ha pasado alguna vez, Sayu?? es decir....es que a mi ya no me quiere??

Sayu: El ser humano es capaz de amar a mas personas a la vez....es posible que Akane tuviese sentimientos ocultos por Ryoga que ni ella misma sabia que existían y solo afloran cuando tu la abandonas o la hieres....debes de tener cuidado....eso es lo que las esposas te están diciendo....que tengas cuidado o puedes perderle!!

Ranma se queda pensando y vuelve a sentarse en la cama.

Ranma: Y que debo hacer???

Sayu: Ahh!! Ranma duerme de una vez mañana sera otro día!!

Ranma: Es que no puedo dormir estando esos dos juntos ahí durmiendo no lo entiendes o que??

Sayu: Bien pues haz lo que te de la gana!! pero dejame dormir!!

Ranma se levanta y sale de la habitación, va caminando despacio sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de Ryoga y Akane y pone la oreja pegada a la puerta para intentar oír algo....pero no oye nada raro.

Ranma pensando: (Estarán durmiendo?? o.....estarán....uhh!! no puedo quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza de lo que podrían están haciendo!! dios!!! tengo que entrar!! tengo derecho!! ella...es mi prometida!!)

Mientras Akane esta dudosa pensando en si besar a Ryoga o no para soltarse de las esposas.

Akane pensando: (Un momento....esto.....lo voy a hacer porque verdaderamente quiera soltarme o es para....probar mis sentimientos con Ryoga?? y si le beso y descubro que me gusta?? eso...me ayudaría a aclararme en mis sentimientos o tal vez me los complicaría mas?? y si me gusta el beso y despierta en mi mas sentimientos hacia Ryoga?? que pasaría con Ranma y conmigo?? sea como sea....para soltarme de todas formas tengo que besarle....así que mejor que sea mientras duerme....no creo que Ryoga se moleste dado que le gusto....)

Akane va acercando el rostro a Ryoga y cuando esta a punto de rozar sus labios la puerta de su habitación se abre y ve a Ranma en el marco de ella enojado al ver la escena.

Akane: Ranma!!

Ryoga despierta por el portazo de Ranma y ve a Akane inclinada hacia él, sonroja mucho y se levanta sobresaltado.

Ryoga: Que ocurre aquí?? Akane que hacías?? _dice tímidamente.

Ranma: Díselo Akane!! Que ibas a hacer, ehhh?? _dice cabreado.

Akane: Ranma cierra la puerta que hay mas gente que duerme!!! por dios!!

Ranma entra en la estancia y enciende la luz, Ryoga se tapa los ojos con el brazo, le molesta porque estaba muy profundamente dormido.

Los tres se sientan en la cama Akane en medio de Ranma y Ryoga.

Ranma esta bastante disgustado con los brazos cruzados sin mirar a la cara a Akane ni a Ryoga, Akane en cambio esta muy sonrojada porque ha sido descubierta por ambos sus intenciones y Ryoga esta también muy sonrojado por saber las intenciones de Akane mientras dormía.

Ranma: Se puede saber que estabas haciendo con Ryoga Akane?? y yo que venia pensando que seria peligroso para ti que durmieras con Ryoga y resulta ser que el peligro para Ryoga eres tu!!

Ryoga: A mi no me ha hecho nada malo, Ranma!! No te debes de meter!! como mucho es algo que debería de incumbirme a mi, no?? _dice enfadado.

Ranma: A ti?? Yo soy su prometido!! Tu eres alguien que se ha metido en nuestras vidas y punto!! porque tuviste que aparecer Ryoga?? todo iba bien entre nosotros!!!

Akane: No no iba bien!! fue bien fuera de de Nerima porque no estaban todos!! pero en la verdad no!! eres como siempre!! como pude confiar en ti???

Ranma: Ahhh sii?? con que esas tenemos ehh?? ahora dime....¿le has contado a Ryoga que paso en las montañas cerca del pueblo de Sayu??

Akane se sonroja muchísimo y agacha la cabeza.

Ryoga: Oye Ranma a mi Akane no tiene porque contarme nada! Es su vida y esa en su derecho de no querer contarme nada!!

Ranma: Noooo!! es para comprobar que ella es igual que yo!! No ha sido capaz de contarte tampoco de lo que ocurrió porque al parecer no le interesa que lo sepas y menos ahora que sabe que estas enamorado de ella!! verdad Akane??

Akane: Ni quiera he querido acordarme de eso ni tampoco me ha dado tiempo de contarlo!! eres un idiota!!

Ranma: Ahh no?? cuanto tiempo lleváis aquí quizás?? 3 horas?? pues eso....es suficiente tiempo no crees?? _dice levantándose con los brazos cruzados amenazante mirándolos cara a cara a los 2.

Ryoga se levanta impulsado por el cabreo.

Ryoga: Oye tú no le hables así!! estoy harto de que siempre le faltes al respeto chillándole así!!

Ranma: Ahhh quieres pelea ehh??

Ryoga: No!! ahora no porque estoy esposado a Akane podría terminar dañada por tu culpa!!!

Ranma: No peleas contra mi porque soy mas fuerte que tu, cerdo de mierda!!!

Ryoga: Vuelve a repetir lo que has dicho!!!

Akane: Ryoga solo te esta provocando no le hagas caso!!

Ranma: Provocando, ehh?? Al parecer aquí no soy el único que oculto cosas!! Ryoga....dile quien eres a parte de el dulce Ryoga!! _dice esperando con los brazos cruzados sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ryoga: ….........

Akane se levanta muy cabreada y empuja a Ranma.

Akane: Ya esta bien!! el no tiene el porque contarme nada!! No es mi prometido ni nada de eso, no esta obligado a contarme nada!! te enteras?? vete de aquí!!

Ryoga: No....espera Akane.....si que debes de saberlo......

Akane: Ryoga!! No!! No me interesa!! de verdad!! me gustas tal como eres!! no necesito saber nada mas de ti para tener claro eso!!

A Ranma le da un vuelco al corazón y a Ryoga otro y Akane misma ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho poniéndose una mano en la boca callándose de golpe avergonzada.

Una lagrimas brotan por el rostro de Ranma que rápidamente se le ven aunque intenta ocultarlas.

Ranma: Bien!! dadas las circunstancias y lo claro que parece tenerlo todo....me voy de aquí, no tengo nada que hacer....eso si....recordar que las esposas son de Sayu y soltaros cuanto antes posible deacuerdo?? hasta luego!! nos vemos mañana!!_cierra la puerta con desgana.

Akane: Ranma espera!!

Ranma ha cerrado la puerta sin escuchar a Akane. Ryoga esta muy sonrojado y mira a Akane seriamente.

Ryoga: Akane!! vamos a soltarnos!!

Akane: Mañana nos espera un día muy largo....mejor vayamos a dormir Ryoga, ya ha habido demasiadas emociones por hoy....quieres?? vamos a dormir!!_dice dándole la espalda ocultando ss lagrimas.

Ryoga se percata de que esta llorando y hace caso omiso se recuesta con ella boca arriba como antes y apaga la luz de la lampara.

En la penumbra puede ver a Akane llorar, ve unas gotas cristalinas cayendo por su dulce y bonito rostro.

Al tiempo Akane logra dormirse con el rostro aun mojado, Ryoga espera a que se duerma pensativo.

Ryoga pensando: (Esta llorando....esta claro que..quiere a Ranma....y que Ranma la quiere.....seria tontería...estar así siempre en medio de estos dos, pues Akane es posible que solo sienta por mi algo pequeño siempre que este mal con Ranma...pero....y si esta bien?? yo....quedare a un lado....y no quiero eso ni para ella ni para mi....solo haremos que sufrir....me alegro con saber de que....tiene un hueco en su corazón para mi aunque sea pequeño....voy a ayudarla...no quiero liar mas sus sentimientos...y claramente entre ella y Ranma ha pasado algo que no me han contado...voy a facilitarle las cosas a Akane y la besare cuando este dormida....así no se confundirá mas sus sentimientos porque estará dormida.)

Ranma entra en la habitación de Sayu y se tira a la cama boca abajo para que Sayu no note que esta llorando.

Sayu: Veo que no ha ido muy bien, ehh?? Akane te ha dado calabazas es eso??

Ranma: Ohh!! callate dichosas esposas menudo lío nos han traído con lo tranquilo que estaba todo antes de que ese viejo las encontrara!!

Sayu: Y lo de tus prometidas esas que dices que tienes....siempre han estado antes de venir las esposas...así que...quizás os ha venido bien para activaros un poco los sentimientos no es cierto??

Ranma: No!! no han venido nada bien!! siempre ha quedado claro que Akane solo me quería a mi!! ahora por culpa de ello....

Sayu: No no es cierto lo que dices!! se nota que siempre has temido por Ryoga...

Ranma: Bueno sea como sea Akane parece que ya ha elegido!! así que no me queda otra que tragar!! total es culpa mía...

Sayu: Si!! de eso no hay duda! Es culpa tuya, pero Ranma....aun no tienes todo perdido!!

Ranma: como que no?? les he descubierto a Akane intentando besar a Ryoga mientras este dormía!!

Sayu: Por que querría soltarse de las esposas!!

Ranma: No!! No lo entiendes!! es porque quería probarse sus sentimientos!! y si él esta dormido mejor porque así no tendrá tantos problemas!! quería saber si Ryoga le gusta de veras y ya esta!! y yo he venido en el momento adecuado para interrumpir eso....aunque ahora....es probable que ya hayan hecho algo dadas las circunstancias.... _dice triste.

Mientras en la otra habitación Ryoga se incorpora para asegurara se que Akane esta dormida, le acaricia la cara y le cae una lagrima en los ojos cerrados dejando salir de su boca un triste...

Akane: Ranma....

Ryoga se retrae un poco pero de nuevo toma impulso.

Ryoga pensando: (Es lo mejor!! si....tengo que ayudar a Akane..porque yo...la amo!! y no voy a consentir hacerla sufrir!! no voy a participar en el juego de Ranma!! yo te ayudare Akane a librarte de este problema.....yo.....te lo pondré fácil!!)

Ryoga coge decisión y por fin acerca el rostro al de Akane y le da un dulce y prolongado beso, suave y cuidadoso para que ella no despertara de su profundo sueño.

Ryoga pensando: (Esta sera probablemente la primera y única vez que bese a Akane Tendo....así que quiero que sea intenso....y despacio....Akane tienes los labios tan...suaves y dulces....te quiero tanto.....que me duele el corazón al verte con Ranma...pero es por tu felicidad!! me conformare con tu amor por P-chan)

Las esposas se sueltan al rato del beso y Ryoga poco a poco aunque le cuesta se va despegando de Akane.

Mira las esposas sueltas en su muñeca y se levanta de la cama pensativo.

Ryoga pensando: (Tengo que hacer algo para que estos dos....hagan las paces....al fin y al cabo ella le quiere...solo seria hacerle mas sufrir interviniendo yo....pues aun y con como la trata Ranma ella sspira por el y le quiere....así que no puedo hacer nada mas que ayudarla!! y Ranma....al fin y al cabo...no ha desvelado mi secreto....no ha podido hacerme eso....así que debo de ayudarles!!)

Ryoga sale de la habitación dejando a Akane profundamente dormida y va hacia la habitación de Ranma y Sayu.

NOTA: Bueno siento la demora pero mira, el curro es lo que tiene jeje!! me encanta vuestras reviews muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones!! me ayudan mucho a motivarme para seguir con mis historias!! Nos leemos y agradezco vuestras respuestas de animo!!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza.


	9. Capitulo 9 Somos un desastre en el amor

CAPITULO 9________________SOMOS UN DESASTRE EN EL AMOR

Una vez sueltos Ryoga sale de la habitación donde estaba hospedado con Akane y se acerca a la de Ranma y Sayu. Toca la puerta delicadamente y Sayu sabiendo que seguramente se trata de ellos suspira de agobio poniéndose el almohadón en la cabeza por no poder dormir quejándose. Ranma que aun está despierto se levanta de un respingón impulsado y abre la puerta quien se sorprende de ver a Ryoga suelto con las esposas en la mano.

Ranma sale y cierra la puerta para no molestar a Sayu.

Ranma: Que demonios haces aquí?? Vayaaaaa ya veo que os habéis besado ehh?? Que vienes a destregarme tu éxito con ella???_dice muy enojado.

Ryoga: Uh!! Que sepas que la besado yo!!

Ranma de una rabieta coge a Ryoga por el jersey elevándole a su rostro amenazante.

Ranma: Eres un….aprovechado!! Pervertido!! Que morro tienes de venir a decírmelo a la cara!! Muy valiente por tu parte, ehh??

Ryoga: Ella….estaba dormida…..

Ranma afloja la agresividad y va soltando a Ryoga sorprendido por las palabras del chico.

Ranma: Entonces?? Ella no sabe que…??

Ryoga: No, no lo sabe, ella duerme plácidamente….no quiso besarme antes de dormir….porque no vas a….hablar con ella?? _dice triste.

Ranma va soltando a Ryoga y este se vuelve a incorporar.

Ranma: Yo no tengo nada que hablar!! Además no sé porque has hecho eso!! Seguro que es una trampa o algo…es muy raro en ti que parezca que quieras ayudarme._dice con los brazos cruzados.

Ryoga: Akane tiene razón!!_dice mirando hacia el suelo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ranma: Que???

Ryoga: Eres un idiota!!!

Ryoga se va alejando de Ranma enfadadadisimo lentamente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca en medio del pasillo.

Ranma queda sorprendido por la acción de Ryoga y se queda pensando.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya tal vez…..soy yo el que esta liando el asunto, quizás Akane tenga algo que decirme o quizás Ryoga ha renunciado a Akane porque esta le ha rechazado….en tal caso….voy a ir a hablar con ella….si…..)

En ese mismo momento Ryoga había entrado en los servicios comunes del hotel y se mira al espejo.

Ryoga pensando: (Este imbécil!! Le pongo las cosas fáciles y no hace nada…en fin…..voy a hacerles el favor a los dos….y les daré una oportunidad para que se arreglen….también será una oportunidad para ver la reacción de Akane y ver si en verdad siente algo por mí como las esposas estas dicen….si…..es arriesgado pero es lo que hace falta!! Puede que me arrepienta después pero…..es lo que debo de hacer…..)

Ryoga abre el grifo de agua fría y se moja el cuerpo convirtiéndose en cerdo y sale de la estancia hacia la habitación de Akane.

Cuando llega al pasillo ve que Ranma está a punto de entrar en la habitación de Akane pensando en las palabras que puede decirle y con un empuje decide entrar, Ryoga a escondidas aprovecha la intrusión de este y su distracción para entrar a escondidas a la habitación con Ranma.

La habitación está muy oscura y solo se oye la respiración profunda de Akane que está durmiendo plácidamente, Ranma se va acercando y se sienta con cuidado en la cama de Akane, apenas hay luz y no se ve mucho más que el dulce semblante de Akane.

Ranma pensando: (Tengo que hacerlo!!! Antes de que ese Ryoga me tome la delantera de nuevo….voy a hablar con ella….voy a dejarle las cosas claras!!)

Ranma coge la mano de Akane que está dormida y le tiembla mucho el pulso, no sabe cómo empezar y como va a reaccionar ella….

Ranma: Akane…..erhh, e…..escucha…..

Ryoga que se encuentra dentro de la habitación como forma de P-chan aprovecha que Ranma está cogiendo de la mano a Akane y les cierra de nuevo con las esposas a ambos quedando de nuevo selladas. Ranma se queda sorprendido y no puede evitar chillar del susto.

Ranma: Imbécil que haces?????

Ryoga sale corriendo y se oculta bajo de la cama, Akane despierta sobresaltada y ve a Ranma sentado en su cama esposado de nuevo con las dichosas esposas. La cara de sorpresa de Akane no tiene descripción y la de Ranma de vergüenza, ambos quedan callados.

Akane: Ranma…..¿¿¿pero se puede saber qué demonios haces??? ¿¿Por qué me has vuelto a esposar ehh?? ¿Qué has hecho con Ryoga???_dice muy enfadada.

Ranma: Idiota yo no he sido!! Ha sido ese imbécil de Ryoga quien nos ha esposado de nuevo!!!

Akane: Eres un mentiroso!! Y por qué no está Ryoga en la habitación, ehh?? Mentira!!

Ranma: No te enteras de nada!! Tonta!! Esta por aquí solo que no lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás con esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes!!!

Akane: Así que vienes a mi habitación a esposarme a escondidas y encima le echas la culpa al pobre Ryoga y me insultas!!! Suéltate de una vez de mí!!_Dice mientras pega tirones a Ranma con las esposas.

Ranma: encima te enfadas ehh?? Encima de que las esposas con Ryoga no se sueltan!! Te gusta Ryoga y encima de que me lo demuestras con tus dudas vas y exiges ¡!! Pues no!! No te lo admito!!

Akane: Arrg!!! Quiero dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!! Que mañana hay mucho que hacer!! Además tenemos que devolverle a Sayu sus esposas pues mañana vera a su amor y no voy a consentir de nuevo que por culpa de nuestra poca madurez la chica no pueda cumplir su sueño de nuevo!!

Ranma: Ahh lo dices como si fuera culpa mía cuando eras tú la que has complicado todo con ese tonto de Ryoga!!

Akane: No vuelvas a insultar a Ryoga!! No te pareces nada a él!! Tengo muchos motivos para que Ryoga me guste!! Y unos de los muchos de ellos es que nunca me engaña y siempre es sincero conmigo además de tratarme muy bien siempre!! No como tú que eres un ogro y un degenerado!!.

Ranma: Ahhh no?? Que Ryoga no te engaña??? Uuhhh si tú supieras….

Akane: No te inventes cosas!! Estoy harta de ti!!

Ranma: Para que lo sepas Ryoga en realidad es…..

De la oscuridad sale P-chan asistiéndole un golpe a Ranma y se postra en los brazos de Akane mirando agresivamente y desafiante a Ranma.

Ranma: Por qué haces esto ehh???

Akane: Ranma no hables así a P-chan!!!

Ranma: tendremos que descansar no?? Mañana se nos espera un día largo y estaremos sin dormir!! Vamos a dormir o al menos a intentarlo!!

Akane: No pienso dormir contigo así que bésame ya y que se abra esto de una vez!!!

Ranma: ahhh conmigo no quieres dormir pero con Ryoga si ehh?? Pues no pienso soltarte ahora te fastidias!!

Akane: Ranma quiero dormir de una vez tranquila!! Aprovechando que no debo de comerme la cabeza con Ryoga porque parece ser que las esposas se han soltado porque al parecer a Ryoga solo en realidad le veo como un gran amigo….

Ranma pensando: (Si esta supiera porque se han soltado…..aunque….no me viene bien decírselo porque entonces le vendrían de nuevo las dudas….me conviene no decirle nada…)

Ranma: Es posible que se hayan equivocado las esposas y hayan confundido cosas!! Normal!!

P-chan mira con odio a Ranma y le pega un bocado.

Ranma: Ahhh!! Idiota no me muerdas!!!

Akane: Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Ven aquí quiero que me sueltes yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ranma: No pienso dejar que me beses!! Te aguantas ahora!!

Akane: Ven aquí quiero dormir!!!!_dice mientras se abalanza sobre Ranma.

Ranma y Akane se van peleando dando vueltas revolcándose por el suelo, Akane fallaba en sus intentos de besar a Ranma pero este se huita sin problemas de ella…..

Después de tanta lucha ambos terminan quedándose dormidos del cansancio y amanece el día con Akane encima de Ranma tirados en el suelo.

Ryoga está de observador toda la noche pensativo en su forma de p-chan y decide despertar a Akane con las patitas en la cara.

Akane: Uhhg?? P-chan!! Como estas cariño!! Uhh!! _mientras mira a Ranma dormido en el suelo.

En ese momento tocan a la habitación siendo Sayu quien llama. Como no responden Sayu decide abrir la puerta y entra en la estancia viendo a Akane en el suelo encima de Ranma quien ya se ha despertado con el ruido.

Sayu: Vaya!! Si que habéis hecho bien las paces!!

Ranma: No es lo que piensas!! Mira!!_enseñándole las esposas.

Sayu mira enfadada a los chicos de nuevo .

Sayu: Pero otra vez??? Por que hacéis esto?? Tan difícil es resolver vuestros problemas estante todo tan claro?? En mi casa os digiteis que os queirais que narizes os passa?? Estais tontos o que??? Devolverme mis esposas ahora mismo estáis locos!!!_dice amenazante.

Akane: Sayu créeme es culpa suya yo he intentado quitármelas pero este imbécil se ha negado y hemos estado toda la noche peleando!!! Y mira como hemos terminado!!! _dice mirando con cabreo a Ranma.

Ranma: Claro conmigo te querías soltar y devolverle a Sayu de nuevo sus esposas pero con Ryoga no, ehhh??

Sayu: Ahora que lo decis….donde esta Ryoga y que ha pasado con él te soltaste Akane??

Akane: se han debido de soltar solas porque no recuerdo haberme besado con Ryoga!!

Ranma: Claro porque si te hubieras besado con él te hubieras acordado verdad???

Akane: Cállate ya estas celoso!!

Ranma: Celoso yo?? De qué?? De una marimacho como tú?? O de un infeliz de Ryoga??

Akane: Parece ser que lo que siento por Ryoga es solo amistad y que las esposas por si solas cuando me he relajado la mente y he dejado de estar enfadada con Ranma que ha sido cuando me he dormido se han soltado….y Ryoga se habrá ido….aunque podía haberse despedido claro que a lo mejor no quería despertarme para no molestarme…..pobre…._dice triste.

P-chan que está ahí, se siente muy triste y sale de la estancia, Akane grita su nombre pero no responde.

Ranma: ahhh este Ryoga no se cómo lo consigue pero siempre hace que me dé pena…..

Sayu: Bueno entonces pongámonos en marcha y devolverme mis esposas!!

Akane: Claro que si Sayu!! Ranma ven aquí y acabemos con esto de una vez!! Son suyas y dejemos de hacer el tonto!!

Ranma se va acercando a Akane con cuidado y se coloca sentado de rodillas en frente de ella preparándose para la ocasión con cara de resignación.

PD: Siento mi tardanza….en fin espero que este episodio os guste!! Saludos y gracias por vuestras Rewiews!!!

Nos leemos!! Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza


	10. Capitulo 10 Juntos de nuevo

CAPITULO 10____________UNIDOS DE NUEVO

Ranma y Akane están sentados mirándose atentamente a la cara muy nerviosos ante la mirada atenta de Sayu que espera que se besen para recuperar las esposas.

Akane: Venga Ranma!! Ven!!

Ranma: Y por qué no vienes tu??_dice mirando con los brazos cruzados hacia otro lado.

Akane mira resignada hacia el suelo y le dice a Sayu;

Akane: Sayu….puedes dejarnos solos por favor?? Así será mas fácil para ambos si ñadis nos mira y por favor si ves a Ryoga….no le digas que entre vale?? Dile que ya hablare con él!

Sayu: De acuerdo!! Pero por favor….hacedlo que quiero….necesito mis esposas por favor!!

Akane: Tranquila que las tendrás!!! Por favor….déjanos solos!!

Sayu sale de la habitación y Ranma y Akane quedan mirándose a los ojos solos en la habitación muy serios.

Ranma se va acercando al rostro de Akane lentamente y con vergüenza, le cuesta mucho.

Ranma: Cierra los ojos!! Es mas fácil!!

Akane cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño y cuando Ranma está a punto de besarla le pone una mano en los labios bloqueando el beso.

Ranma: Y ahora qué???_dice enfadado.

Akane: Ranma….antes….quiero dejar algo claro…..

Ranma: Que???

Akane: Ranma…..yo…..no sé si lo que dicen las esposas es verdad y ……siento algo por Ryoga o no…..de hecho nunca lo he sabido…..ósea quiero decir que….si no es porque esas esposas se unen a nosotros ni siquiera nunca me lo había planteado….entiendes???

Ranma: Ya…._dice enfadado.

Akane: Ranma!! Yo no sé lo que siento por Ryoga pero sí que se lo que siento por ti…..y eso…..no necesito ningunas esposas que me lo digan!!

Ranma la mira sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ranma: En serio?? Y…..que sientes hacia mí, ehh??

Akane: Bueno pues yo…..te….te……_dice titubeando.

Ranma se va acercando poco a poco al rostro de Akane mientras Akane intenta decirle lo que quiere decirle y cuando están a punto de besarse Ranma pone una mano en la boca de Akane bloqueando sus palabras.

Akane: Mmhh??

Ranma: Akane….antes de que sigas…..tengo que decírtelo…..las esposas…..no se soltaron solas!!!

Akane: Que quieres decir??

Ranma: Ryoga…..te beso mientras dormías porque no quería liarte más los sentimientos!_dice con resignación.

Akane: Y por que no me dijiste algo tan importante para mí??

Ranma: Lo siento no pude…..no…..pude…..estaba……celoso!!!

Akane: Ranma!!_dice molesta.

Ranma: Pensé que entre el enfado que tenias conmigo y lo bien que te llevabas con Ryoga siempre y el hecho de que las esposas se engancharan a ambos….que….podría perderte para siempre y Ryoga….lo hizo por ti….por….nosotros…..me dijo que no te dijera nada pero….no puedo evitarlo o siento….tenía que decírtelo!!

Akane queda pensativa un buen tiempo pensando en las palabras de Ranma, y en Ryoga….y finalmente empieza a sonreír.

Ranma: Que ocurre??

Akane: Ranma….no sé lo que pasa con esas esposas…..ni siquiera sé si dicen la verdad de en serio….pero…..yo….ahora mismo no extraño a Ryoga…..ahora mismo estas aquí conmigo y no necesito a nadie más….no le ehh de menos….solo quiero estar contigo aquí ahora mismo!!

Ranma: Akane?? Lo dices en serio??

Akane: Si…..me da igual lo que dicen las dichosas esposas esas..yo….te….quiero a ti….te lo dije allí arriba y….no había pasado lo de Ryoga!!

Ranma: Pero….entonces porque se cerraron las esposas con vosotros??

Akane: Es posible….que lo único que se me ocurre que es porque estaba enfadada contigo y mis sentimientos desviaron la atención a la amabilidad de Ryoga y puede que las esposas confundieran esos pensamientos míos…..o es cosa de la química…es posible que si tu no estuvieras aquí…..a mí me gustase Ryoga…..pero lo cierto es que eres tu quien más me importa Ranma por eso…..no soporto que ellas te toquen, te miren, se te abalancen!! Entiendes???

Ranma: Entiendo…..cuando llegue a Nerima….prometo…prometo….ocuparme de ellas!!

Akane: Gracias….

Tocan a la puerta y es la voz de Sayu ya nerviosa y ansiosa por salir.

Sayu: Venga chicos que es para hoy!!! Por favor acabad ya!! Que solo es un besito de nada!!

Ranma y Akane se miran sonriéndose. Empiezan a acercarse para besarse y cuando están a punto de hacerlo de nuevo Ranma lo impide con la mano.

Akane mira muy molesta su acción y Ranma le sonríe.

Akane: Que ocurre ahora Ranma??? Pero no??

Ranma: Espera!! Esto es importante para ti!! Tengo que hacerlo…

Akane: Que pasa??

Ranma: Sayu!! Entra!!

Akane: Pero Ranma que haces?? Vamos a acabar ya que se puede enfadar!!

Ranma: No Akane!! Es una primer paso!! Sayu entra!!

Sayu entra en la estancia y detrás de ella esta Ryoga esperando.

Sayu: Pero aun estáis así???? Venga por dios!!

Akane: Sayu lo siento yo….no sé qué es lo quiere ni sé porque no quiere ahora….

Ranma le pone un dedo en la boca a Akane para que se calle y quedan todos en silencio.

Ranma: Shhh!! Mirad con atención!!

Ranma coge el mentón de Akane con la mano con firmeza para que no mueva la cara aunque aun así Akane queda avergonzadísima y sonrojada como un tomate apretando los puños del nerviosismo.

Ranma acerca lentamente su rostro a Akane y le da un beso en los labios fuerte y firme con los ojos cerrados, Akane le cuesta respirar un poco pero aguanta, las esposas se sueltan al tiempo pero Ranma sigue prolongando el beso.

Sayu y Ryoga están sorprendidos por la acción tan poco común en Ranma y Ryoga no aguanta más sus celos y sale de allí.

Ranma cesa el beso poco a poco y Akane puede de nuevo respirar.

Akane: Ahh!! Ranma….porque….?? Por que has hecho eso??

Ranma: Porque ya no va a haber nada a escondidas, porque…..es lo que quieres y tengo que empezar por aquí….ellos son los primeros que nos han visto besarnos y pronto o harán los demás así que….había que empezar de alguna forma…..

Akane: Ranma….dice sonriendo tiernamente.

Ranma: Además….es lo que querías no?? Que lo demostrara públicamente lo que siento hacia ti no?? Pues creo que después de lo que me has dicho…..era más que suficiente para que yo diera el paso….pues para mí el hecho de que me hayas dicho que me querías a mí a pesar de lo que te había dicho yo de Ryoga,….tenia merito sufriente y ya te habías descubierto mucho…..merecías algo así….

Akane: Ranma!! Puedo……darte un abrazo??

Ranma: Claro!! Dice sonriendo.

Akane se tira a los brazos de Ranma abrazándolo con ternura y este a su vez le devuelve el abrazo.

Ranma: Lo siento….dame tiempo…..y todo irá bien!! No desconfíes mas de mi…..por favor!!

Akane: Sii….gracias Ranma!!

Akane se separa de Ranma y mira a Sayu.

Sayu: Bien!! Entonces…vamos?? _dice sonriendo.

Los dos asienten con la cabeza y Ranma se incorpora primero, le ofrece la mano a Akane para ayudarle a levantarla y le devuelven las esposas a Sayu.

Sayu: Vamos entonces pareja!!!_dice sonriente.

Cuando van a salir por la puerta Ryoga les mira con recelo y cuando Akane le observa sonríe con timidez y con tristeza al mismo tiempo sonriente.

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa y se precipita a preparar las cosas del viaje con la ayuda de Ranma.

Emprenden el viaje y Ryoga a veces le contesta de mala forma a Ranma, no puede evitar enfadarse de ver a ambos cogidos de la mano, porque así iban, aun sin las esposas Akane y Ranma iban agarrados.

Llegaron pronto a donde se supone que trabajaba el chico de Sayu, ahí estaba él….muy ocupado con sus quehaceres, era un chico muy atractivo de semblante serio y maduro quien queda enseguida sorprendido por la aparición de Sayu.

Tamesí: Hola Sayu?? Que haces aquí?? Quiénes son??

Akane: Vaya Sayu es un chico muy apuesto!! _dice guiñando un ojo.

Ranma: Oye!! Que quieres decir??_dice molesto mirando a Akane.

Sayu se aproxima al chico y le tiende la mano, este se queda sorprendido ante su reacción y le mira serio esperando alguna palabra de la chica.

Sayu: Dame tu mano!! Por favor!! Es importante que aclaremos!!

Takeshi: Sayu! Ya hablamos de eso!! Yo no te quiero!!_dice volviéndose

Sayu: Es por lo que dijo mi padre verdad?? De en serio que ya está decidido!! El entiende mis sentimientos!!

Takeshi: Bien pues me alegro…ahora vete de aquí estoy trabajando!!_dice dándole la espalda sin mirarla.

Akane: Oye tu!! Ha hecho un viaje largo para venir a verte por lo menos mírala a la cara cuando te hable, vale??

Takeshi: Y tu quien eres para llamarme a mí la atención ehh?_dice volviéndose violento hacia Akane.

Ranma: Oye tu a ver si te relajas un poco!! No le hables así a mi novia!!

Takeshi: Se puede saber que habéis venido a hacer aquí, ehh?? Dejadme tranquilo ya hable con Sayu en su momento lo que debí y aquí he hecho mi vida!!

Sayu: Tu,,,vida??

Takeshi: Aha! Si!!

Sayu: Que quieres decir??

Una voz del fondo femenina sale preguntando quien anda ahí, un hermosa chica de origen occidental sale por una puerta, todos la miran asombrados y Sayu con tristeza.

Takeshi coge a la chica por la cintura y la rodea apretándola contra sí, está a su vez parce sorprendida por el gesto precipitado del chico.

Takeshi: Ella es Sara, y es mi novia!! Es….estamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo, verdad Sara?? _le dice mientras le mira con aprobación.

Sara: Err….si!! si!! Estamos….estamos juntos jeje!!:dice vergonzosamente.

Ryoga se queda frunciendo el ceño observador como siempre. Sayu en cambio se siente tan dolida y mal que quiere salir de allí en cuanto antes.

Mirando cabizbaja sin poder mantener mas la mirada a su amor le dice tristemente;

Sayu: Entiendo….ya….ya me voy y prometo no molestarte nunca más!! Adiós y que seas feliz Takeshi!! Te echare de menos!!

Sayu rompe a llorar y sale corriendo de allí mientras los demás la siguen menos Ryoga que se le queda mirando al chico seriamente percatándose de algo raro entre los dos jóvenes….


	11. Capitulo 11 Sayu

CAPITULO 11___________SAYU

Después de ir caminando un buen rato con el malestar de Sayu Ranma y Akane iban tras ella sin saber que decirle para animarla, finalmente llegan al hotel donde estaban hospedados y Sayu decide meterse a la habitación sola.

Ranma y Akane quedan fuera en el pasillo custodiándola y esperando a ver si la chica sale o hace algo.

La cara de preocupación de los chicos era notable, no sabían muy bien actuar ni que decirse entre ambos no vaya a ser que se estropee la buena relación que ahora existía entre ambos después de haberse dicho sus sentimientos.

Akane: Ranma….no entiendo a ese chico…..pobre Sayu me da mucha pena….

Ranma: No tenía que haberle hablado de ese modo sabiendo el viaje tan largo que ha hecho para ir a verle!! Que menos debería de haber sido más considerado!!_dijo enojado.

En ese momento los pensamientos y conversación de ambos son interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar.

Ryoga: No os habéis dado cuenta??_dice presumidamente.

Ranma: el que??

Ryoga: Ese chico mentía!! Estaba claro!!

Akane: Mentía?? Pues no se….a mí no me lo parecía….

Ryoga: Si de cosas yo sé es de ocultar sentimientos….para que la otra persona este feliz…..ese soy yo….y pude detectar cierta tensión en el chico!!_dijo enmismado.

Ranma: Ryoga!! No empieces a hablar de ti!! Estamos hablando de ellos!!

Akane: Ryoga…..realmente siempre hs estado así??_dice con tono preocupado.

Ryoga: Aha!! No sabes cuánto tiempo Akane!! En fin…pero como dice Ranma estamos hablando de ellos….

Ranma: Y que sugieres que hagamos?? Tenemos que ayudar a Sayu!!

Ryoga: Sugiero que les pongamos las esposas!! Ellas dirán la verdad!! Y él no tendrá mas remedio que contarle a Sayu sus sentimientos!!

Ranma: Y Sayu querrá hacerlo?? Esta muy herida por el trato del imbécil ese!!

Akane: Habrá que intentarlo….oye….y si hablamos con él??

Ryoga: Esta claro que el no nos va a contar nada!! Así que…..habrá que idear una forma de hacerlo….además….creo que Sayu no nos ha contado su verdadera historia….de que les paso a ambos…deberíamos de hablar con ella antes de hacer nada…

Akane: Que Sayu oculta algo??

Ryoga: Así es….aquí hay gato encerrado para que ese chico la trate así…

En ese momento se abre la habitación de Sayu y ahí estaba ella….seria mirando al suelo.

Sayu: Ryoga tienes razón….si….oculto cosas porque en fin….pensé que se le pasaría…

Akane: No te preocupes….te escuchamos!!

Sayu: Bueno pues….él y yo somos amigos de la infancia, nos peleábamos mucho pero bueno siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, cuando empezamos a hacernos mayores los sentimientos empezaban a fluir,….pero no éramos capaces de decirnos nada por vergüenza.

Para cuando empezó todo el lio fue cuando mi padre un buen día hizo una cena familiar en donde me presento a unas personas que decía que dentro de un tiempo serian mi familia, ese matrimonio también tenía un hijo de mi edad a decir verdad muy apuesto y con buenos bienes gananciales de buena familia.

Yo me quede a decir verdad embelesada con la idea, pues el chico era espectacular, pero aun así….no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Takeshi.

Cuando le dije a Takeshi el tema no parecía estar desacuerdo con mi padre y además esos días tuvimos unas discusiones. Para más problemas el chico al que me habían prometido se vino al pueblo a vivir para conocernos mejor y siempre lo tenía cerca de mí, a Takeshi eso le incomodaba mucho y empezó a demostrar un poco más sus sentimientos hacia mí.

En plena discusión un día me lo dijo pero yo no fui capaz de confesar los míos por vergüenza a que él era de baja sociedad y que a mí me venía mejor alguien de mi clase, y por supuesto yo no era capaz de reconocer ante mi prometido que me gustaba uno de clase más baja por muy amigo que fuera….mis sentimientos los negué hacia él.

Akane: Negaste lo que sentías hacia él por vergüenza de clases?? Como es posible Sayu??

Ryoga: Eso no es nada raro…..hay mucha gente de la burguesía que hacen esas cosas, algo que la verdad no entiendo….pero es común!

Ranma: La verdad no entiendo cómo pudiste rechazarle!! Vergüenza de qué??

Akane: Tu no deberías de asombrarte mucho de eso, tu también siempre te avergonzabas de mi!! De hecho sigues teniendo vergüenza!!

Ranma: Oye no estamos hablando de mi además!! Yo no tengo vergüenza!!

Ryoga: Ranma….si que tienes vergüenza a demostrarlo….pero en fin….que Sayu siga su historia.

Sayu: Entonces uno de los días que él vino a casa a decirme delante de todos que quería casarse conmigo yo me quede muy avergonzada por la situación y las expresión de los demás que tuve que decir que "no". Él por supuesto se quedo fatal y se fue de allí corriendo y estuve muchos días sin verle.

Yo me di cuenta poco a poco que le quería a él y que eso era solo apariencias….que lo que importa son los verdaderos sentimientos y si no era el hombre más rico ni guapo de el mundo era a él a quien quería…así que fui a su casa a hablar con él pero no estaba.

A los días me vino una carta de él diciéndome que sentía mucho lo ocurrido y que se había ido a estudiar arquitectura a rehacer su vida en la grande ciudad, que no me tenía rencor y que fuera muy feliz con mi prometido. Yo claro me quede chafada y convencí a mi padre de no casarme con ese chico, que le quería a él, mi padre no estaba desacuerdo y que eran niñadas.

Yo quería demostrarle con las esposas que mi prometido y yo no estábamos enamorados y así hice, las esposas no se cerraron y mi padre no tubo más remedio que admitir y desistir en la boda concertada. Le dije que quería probarlas con Takeshi y que si se cerraban tenía que admitirlo que era así, por eso le busco…pero claro…..ahora que ha hecho su vida….está claro que no puedo hacerle esa faena._dice cabizbaja.

Ranma: Sayu…yo…..te entiendo en muchos aspectos créeme!!

Ryoga: Normal que le entiendas!!

Ranma: Oye tu ya está bien!!! Que quieres pelearte ahora conmigo??

Akane: Ranma…._dice pensativa.

Ranma: Oye….no pensaras que yo soy como Sayu!!

Sayu: Lo cierto es que si que me recuerdas mucho a mi, en varias cosas….

Ranma: Oye tu!! Yo no soy así!!

Sayu: demasiada suerte has tenido de que Akane perdonase una y otra vez tus impertinencias!!

Akane: Yo…..hablare con él!!

Ranma: Ehh?? Tu por qué???_dice enfadado.

Sayu: Tú hablarías con él Akane??

Akane: si…. Después de la faena que le has hecho encima no podemos hacerle lo de las esposas porque en tal caso que sea cierto a lo mejor es que quiere olvidarte….y eso solo le haría mas daño…no es justo!!

Ryoga: Ahí tienes razón Akane!! No podemos hacerle eso al chaval!

Sayu: Ahora lo defendéis a él?? Vaya!!

Ranma: No entiendo que quieres hablar con él si no tenéis nada en común con él!! Además no le conoces!! Mejor que se arreglen ellos solos no nos metamos en medio!!

Akane: Hemos venido a ayudarle y eso vamos a hacer sin las dichosas esposas!! Voy a hablar con él pues yo me he sentido en muchas ocasiones así!! Es la única forma!!

Sayu: Gracias Akane!!_dice sonriendo.

Akane: Sayu, no me las des!! No estoy contenta de lo que le has hecho al chico!! Yo sé lo que es que te hagan feos y cosas así por estupideces y vanidades personales y después venir a nosotros cuando ya es demasiado tarde!!_dice enfadada.

Akane prende el rumbo hacia donde esta Takeshi y Ranma la sigue corriendo frenándola con las manos en los hombros de esta.

Ranma: qué demonios te pasa ahora?? No lo habíamos dejado ya claro, ehh??

Akane: Si, pero esto no es asunto nuestro, es de Sayu y voy a ayudarla!!

Ranma: Pero no te impliques!! Nosotros no somos así!! Además yo no te he hecho tanto daño como ella a él!!

Akane: Ahh no?? Espera que quiero escuchar la historia de él….solo he oído la de ella!! Pobre chico…lo imagino….déjame ir!! Ve con Sayu nos vemos en el hotel!!

Akane marcha hacia Takeshi mientras Ranma queda en los pasillos del hotel pensativo en las palabras de lo hablado y decide volver con Sayu y Ryoga respetando la decisión de Akane de ayudar al chico hablando.

Akane llega al lugar donde se encuentra el chico, espía un poco la situación de cómo se llevan ahí en el trabajo y si es verdad que hay algo entre ellos dos como él había afirmado a Sayu.

Parece ser que tenían una buena relación de amistad pero que en principio no parecía nada más…. Cuando cerraron la empresa quedaron solo la chica y él en la puerta cerrándola, Akane se quedo a escuchar la conversación antes de hablar con el chico.

Takeshi: Oye esto….lo siento….mucho no quería utilizarte!!_dice avergonzado.

Chica: así que esa es ella?? Vaya es muy mona la chica!!_dice sonriente.

Takeshi: ya…..bueno…..pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros….osea….ella no se que hace aquí…..perdóname pero tenía que hacer que se fuera…..lo siento!!

Chica: Jajaja!! No te preocupes!! No pasa nada eso se arregla a que me invites un día a un copa y ya está!!_dice guiñándole un ojo.

Takeshi: ya hablamos de eso….no me interesa salir con chicas ahora…vale?? Pero no te preocupes que cuando me haga a la idea tu serias la primera!!_dice sonriéndole.

Chica: si!! Me debes una!!_dice despidiéndose.

Takeshi: Gracias!! Muchas gracias!!Hasta mañana!!_dice mientras se despide alejándose del lugar.

Takeshi va caminando por la calle y Akane le sigue, él se da cuenta de ello y pregunta asustado.

Takeshi: Quien anda ahí?? Eres tu Sayu??_dice titubeando.

Akane va acercándose poco a poco y él está muy asombrado.

Takeshi: te conozco de algo?? Quien eres??

Akane: Soy Akane Tendo!! Esta mañana he estado aquí!!

Takeshi: Eres un cliente?? Hasta mañana no abrimos de nuevo por favor pásese mañana que ahora tengo todos los materiales en la oficina!!_dice emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.

Akane: espera!!

El chico para en seco y se gira de mal humor.

Takeshi: Que quiere señorita??_dice ya muy serio.

Akane: Vengo a hablar contigo!! De ti!!

Takeshi: ehhh?? Que quieres?? De que me conoces??

Akane se acerca un poco más al chico quedando los dos muy aproximados.

Takeshi pensando: (quien es esta chica?? Y me conoce?? Pues es muy guapa!!)

Takeshi: nos conocemos guapa??

Akane: No!! No nos conocemos de hecho…es la primera vez que hablamos!! Perdóname que me presente así…soy…..soy Akane Tendo!! Encantada!!

Takeshi: de que me suena tu cara?? Creo que te visto en algún sitio!

Akane: Si….esta mañana….yo iba con otros chicos…..

Takeshi: Con otros chicos??

Akane: Soy amiga de Sayu!!_dice mirándolo seria.

Takeshi: ahhh!!! Tu eres una de los que venían con ella esta mañana verdad??_dice enfadado.

Akane: Si…quería hablar contigo a solas!! Pero no pienses nada raro vale?? Veras…..es que…Sayu nos ha contado lo que os sucedió…..y está muy arrepentida….

Takeshi: No quiero hablar del tema!! Además ya le dije que no se preocupara!! No sé que ha venido a hacer aquí…yo ya he rehecho mi vida!!_dice disimulando su cara.

Akane: Eso no es verdad!! He escuchado la conversación que teníais tu y la chica y sé que no hay nada entre vosotros!!

Takeshi: Bueno eso ya no es problema tuyo no le digas nada a Sayu!! Dice cogiéndola del brazo.

Akane: Estas….enamorado de ella aun verdad?? Lo que pasa es que te ha hecho mucho daño….

Takeshi: Akane!! Yo….no sé lo que siento…solo siento que debo de estar alejado de ella….ya se me pasara….y volveremos algún día a ser amigos….

Akane: se cómo te sientes!!! A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti!! También….también estoy enamorada de una persona que me hace siempre daño y menosprecios!!

Takeshi: Pues que imbécil el tío ese con lo guapa que eres!! Además si siempre eres así de dulce….no tiene ningún motivo para hacerte feos y menosprecios!!

Akane: Gracias por los halagos pero….yo también al igual que tu tenemos algo malo….somos humanos…como todos!! Y ellos…también son humanos y se equivocan!! Y…..tienen derecho a ser perdonados entiendes??

Takeshi: No quiero volver a ser humillado!! Lo primero es uno mismo, si uno mismo no se quiere no es capaz de querer a nadie!! Lo más importante es la dignidad y yo la perdí por ella…..ahora….tengo que volver a recuperarla!! Me ha dejado la confianza por los suelos, me veo detestable y me siento el chico más feo o asqueroso del mundo!! _dice triste.

Akane: Yo te comprendo mucho!! De verdad!! También me pasa lo mismo que a ti a veces la dignidad personal me puede!!

Takeshi: es que es lo que debe de ser!!! No sé como una chica tan guapa y dulce como tu puede permitir que un cretino la desprecie y la trate mal!! Eso es lo que pienso de mi hacia ella…y lo que pienso hacia ti!! Deberías de pendértelo!!

Akane: Pensármelo??

Takeshi: Hasta yo veo lo que vales y no te conozco!! Seguro que tienes muchos pretendientes detrás de ti al igual que esa chica de mi trabajo está colgada por mi pero yo….por desgracia solo estoy pillado por gente que me ha hecho daño!!! Soy un masoca!! O al parecer me gusta sufrir!!

Akane: Seguro que Sayu también tiene cosas buenas y por eso la quieres!! No se quiere a alguien solo por físico o por nada!! Piensa en eso!!

El chico se queda callado pensativo en las palabras de Akane.

Akane: Que?? Estas….recapacitando un poco??

Takeshi: No quiero pensar en ella!! Ya te lo dije!! Quiero rehacer mi vida!!

Akane: deberías darte una oportunidad con ella!!! Piénsalo!!

Takeshi se queda pensativo por momentos mirando fijamente los ojos de Akane sumergido en sus contradicciones personales.

Akane: Ella…..no sé cómo es…pero está loca por ti y ha hecho un viaje muy largo para venir a verte renunciando a todo en su hogar….deberías como mínimo pensártelo!!

El silencio de Takeshi muestra las reflexiones mentales que está teniendo el chico, al parecer…sus sentimientos están cediendo a su tozudez mental.

Akane se acerca al chico y la coge de la mano poniéndosela con la palma hacia arriba.

Akane: Toma!! Esta es la dirección del hotel en donde estamos hospedados!! Estaremos hasta mañana…si quieres te lo piensas y si cambias de parecer o quieres hablar con ella….aquí se encontrara!! Si mañana por la tarde no apareces…..nos iremos de aquí!! Desacuerdo??

Akane se despide de él y se da la vuelta a retomar su camino.

Takeshi: oye!! La interrumpe.

Akane se gira esperándolo y el chico de acerca de nuevo a ella.

Takeshi: Muchas gracias por todo!! Las molestias! Todo!!

Akane: de nada…..a mí….esta conversación también me ha servido mucho para reflexionar muchas cosas sobre mi!!

Takeshi: En serio…..yo prometo reflexionar sobre Sayu…..si tu….prometes reflexionar sobre ti….

Akane: que quieres decir??_dice sorprendida.

Takeshi: reflexionar si esa persona que tanto daño te hace y tantos menosprecios….te merece de verdad….o si en cambio mereces alguien mejor que él….quiérete un poco Akane! Me lo prometes??_lo dice mientras le coge de la mano.

Akane: de acuerdo Takeshi!! Te lo prometo….por escucharme a pesar de ser un extraña y por ayudarme a apreciarme más!!_dice sonriendo.

Takeshi: Espero que nos volvamos a ver y estemos felices!!_dice sonriéndole.

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa y se va de allí pensativa.

Akane pensando: (que chico más agradable!! De verdad….imagino lo que le tiene que haber hecho Sayu…y ella….tenía muchos motivos para fijarse en él).

Akane llega a la estancia y Sayu estaba en su habitación durmiendo un rato ya que la noche anterior no había pegado ojo por el lio de Akane-Ranma y Ryoga.

Ranma y Ryoga estaban en el pasillo mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados preocupados por la tardanza de Akane quienes al verla se alivian mucho sus duros rostros de preocupación.

Ranma: A…Akane que tal ha ido conseguiste hablar con él??_le dice acercándose a ella.

Akane mira callada a Ryoga y después mira a Ranma y afirma con la cabeza.

Ranma: Y que te ha dicho??

Akane: me ha dicho que lo pensara!! Sayu le ha hecho mucho daño!!_dice triste.

Ranma: Y dime que has hablado con él!!!!

Akane: nada….ahora…..quiero descansar..._dice triste mientras abre la puerta de su habitacion.

Ranma: dónde vas?? A dormir??

Akane: si….tengo que descansar…_dice mirando al vacio.

Ranma: quieres que entre contigo dentro?? Y hablamos?? Estas bien??_dice con tono preocupado frenando con la mano la puerta.

Akane: No….ya….ya hablamos Ranma ahora….tengo que…..debo descansar!! Gracias!! Ya hablare con Sayu!!_cierra la puerta.

Ranma queda preocupado por el comportamiento misterioso de Akane y Ryoga esta también muy sorprendido.

Ranma: qué demonios han hablado?? Porque esta Akane tan rara??_dice preocupado mirando aun a la puerta de la habitación.

Ryoga: Parece que la conversación con el chico le ha hecho pensar…._dice con los brazos cruzados haciéndose el interesante.

Ranma: Pensar?? Qué?? Que debe de pensar?? Ehh??_pregunta preocupado.

Ryoga: Voy a dar una vuelta!! Hasta luego!!_dice yéndose de allí dejando a Ranma solo en el pasillo.

Ranma pensando: (Que demonios le pasa?? Esta muy rara!!!)


	12. Capitulo 12 Las dudas de Akane

CAPITULO 8 _______________QUE LE PASA A AKANE?

Akane esta en su habitación de hotel reflexionando sobre las palabras de Takeshi....

Akane pensando: (Takeshi......tus palabras me han alarmado notablemente y es como si pasase una y otra vez por mi cabeza la de veces que Ranma me ha humillado....y lo cierto es que aun no confío en él y tengo miedo de que me lo vuelva a hacer....no se si estaría lista para otra humillación por parte suya o un desprecio como los típicos ante los demás....pues al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Ranma y esa es la parte que no me gusta de él...debo perdonar todo lo que me ha hecho? tiene que valerme un ·vale ahora te quiero"....eso.....cambiaría o aliviaría todo lo hecho antes durante estos años hacia mi persona....eso es algo que aun debo de pensar pues...ahora después de hablar con Takeshi la autoestima me ha subido notablemente y mucho.....a mejor! de momento estaré distante con él.....por si acaso....cambio de parecer....)

Ranma en cambio esta fuera dando vueltas en el pasillo nervioso sin saber si entrar dentro de la habitación de Akane a ver que le pasa o si ir con Ryoga...

Ranma pensando: (Y ahora que le pasa a esta? estas muy rara! y eso me hace estar molesto de sobremanera.....quiero.....hablar con ella....que le habrá dicho el energúmeno ese? estoy....un poco asustado la verdad aunque no se porque debería de estarlo....no hay que no sepa ya de mi así que.....no se si entrar dentro....o.....ir con Ryoga....no.....con Ryoga no porque me va a poner mas nervioso.....si....mejor esperare un rato mas aquí y tocare a la puerta!).

Pasa un buen rato y Akane ya se ha dormido del agotamiento, esta atardeciendo y Ranma ya lleva mucho tiempo esperando fuera...y esta cansado....quiere descansar....

Ranma pensando: (Voy a entrar a la habitación! tengo cansancio yo también y necesito descansar....y así tengo un motivo para entrar a verla....)

Ranma respira hondo y toca la a puerta, siente como un nudo en la garganta, pero al no recibir respuesta de Akane decide abrir al puerta despacio....entra sin hacer ruido y cierra la puerta.

Ahí estaba Akane dormida plácidamente y Ranma.....observándola....

Ranma pensando: (Akane....espero que no te pase nada...y espero que Ryoga y esas estúpidas esposas tengan nada que ver....Akane...porque yo....yo.....)

Ranma va acercando su rostro a Akane poco a poco y cuando están a escasos centímetros de ella la jovencita que dormía plácidamente abre los ojos para sorpresa de Ranma quien mira con sorpresa.

Ranma se queda petrificado sin saber que hacer y la mira a los ojos sin apartarse.

Akane: Ranma...que haces?_pregunta con molestia.

Ranma: Es que....es que.....bueno yo....._dice rojo como un tomate.

Akane: Que? ahora vas a decir que tenia un bicho o que estabas mirando si estaba realmente dormida o que?_pregunta molesta desafiante.

Ranma: No....en realidad....iba a darte un beso!_dice mirando al suelo sonrojado.

Akane se asombra.....no se esperaba tan respuesta y sonríe.

Ranma al ver la reacción se relaja mas pero sigue estando muy sonrojado por la situación ya que su prometida le había pillado intentando besara sin su consentimiento.

Akane se incorpora y se despereza alejándose de Ranma.

Akane: Ahhhh! que querías Ranma? o solo has entrado a eso? _dice bostezando.

Ranma: Venia a descansar! tengo sueño te recuerdo que yo tampoco he dormido nada!

Akane: ah! bueno...ehhh....entonces me salgo a dar una vuelta! _dice mientras se peina un poco.

Ranma: A dar una vuelta?_pregunta molesto.

Akane: Sii! te dejare dormir tranquilo....voy a ver si esta Ryoga o Sayu fuera y estoy un poco con ellos....aunque no me apetece mucho hablar con Sayu...._dice triste.

Ranma: Dime Akane....que te ha dicho ese tío?_dice observador.

Akane: Bueno....me ha hablado de él...y naturalmente ha contado su versión a la que respondo con mucha razón y le apoyo en todo! Sayu se porto muy mal....yo....también....me he sentido así...._dice triste mirando al suelo.

Ranma se levanta ya la agarra por los hombros agitándola para hacerla salir de esos pensamientos que el teme.

Ranma: Akane no digas esas cosas! tu no eres como él!_dice enfadado.

Akane: No....pero quizás debería de serlo un poco y ser mas fuerte....y.....fortalecerme por dentro mi autoestima...._dice triste sin mirar a la cara a Ranma.

Ranma: Me gustas como eres! no quiero que cambies! no hace falta que te subas autoestima! no lo necesitas si me tienes a mi!_dice mientras se pone una mano en la boca como gesto de meter la pata.

Akane: Ves? todo entorna a ti....si te tengo a ti....pues debería de tener autoestima solamente por ser como soy y por tenerme a mi misma....tu no deberías de ser símbolo ni motivo de subir mi autoestima....no eres un trofeo...como te ven tus prometidas....yo...no quiero ser como ellas...._dice alejándose de Ranma.

Ranma se queda sin saber que decir triste y Akane después de unos segundos de silencio le da la espalda a Ranma para salir de la habitación.

Akane: Lo siento Ranma...pero ahora debo de pensar mas en mi....Takeshi me ha hecho que pensar y debo de reflexionar no solo si mereces a alguien como yo....si no....si yo merezco a alguien como tu...quizás me convenga mas un chico que me quiera desde el primer momento y lo reconozca y no se avergonzare de como soy....y lo mas importante..........que no me humille....

Ranma no lo hace ver pero tiene lagrimas en los ojos, pero su orgullo no le deja mostrárselas a Akane así que decide no contestar y deja que la chica salga de la estancia para tener un momento a solas consigo mismo y reflexionar.

Cuando Akane sale esta Ryoga esperando con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared quien se sorprende verla salir sola de la estancia. Akane a su vez....se alegra de ver ahí a Ryoga.

Akane: Ryoga....

Ryoga: A....Akane...ya.....has descansado? _dice colorado.

Akane: Si....quiero....necesito dar una vuelta..._dice arropándose un poco ya que hacia un poco de fresco a esa hora.

Ryoga: Te acompaño si quieres....hablar con alguien....

Akane sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, Ryoga la sigue y van al jardín a caminar un poco, si no fuera porque son pareja seria un paseo muy romántico pues la luz del atardecer y las flores del cerezo que ya estaban empezando a florecer lo hacían todo tan bonito...

Akane: Aunque falta poco para la primavera aun hace fresco ehh?

Ryoga: Si.....pero las flores lo resisten todo.....como tú Akane, dice mirándola a los ojos.

Akane le mira sorprendida por su respuesta y Ryoga le mira con cariño.

Akane: Insinuás que debo de perdonar a Ranma porque yo soy fuerte? no como Takeshi?

Ryoga: Akane....solo quiero ayudarte...siempre....sera lo primordial para mi....ayudarte....

Akane: Lo sé....las esposas no se soltaron solas....Ryoga....tu me ayudaste en mi decisión...mucho....de verdad....porque...él....me gustaría que fuera aunque sea un poquito como tu....solo un poquito....

Ryoga mira nervioso y colorado a otro lado rascándose la cabeza símbolo particular suyo de nerviosismo.

Ryoga: Piensa Akane....si Ranma....fuera como yo...no lo querrías....

Akane: Ryoga no me gusta sufrir! no quiero sufrir!_dice empezando a llorar.

Ryoga la agarra de lo hombros y al gira hacia su rostro firmemente y la mira a los ojos.

Ryoga: Akane! mirame!

Akane le mira con espectacular y le presta muchísima atención a sus palabras.

Ryoga le coge una mano y se la coloca en su pecho.

Ryoga: Mira! toca mi pecho! ahora....estoy sufriendo....porque tu le quieres a él....pero....sabes? es un calor que duele...pero al mismo tiempo....me mantiene vivo! es un pequeño dolor....pero es agradable...y aunque este dolido por ti....solo con pensar que ahora mismo puedo estar ayudándote o escuchándote....ese dolor se hace agradable....

Akane le mira sin palabras con los ojos humedecidos , sus lagrimas de incomprensión....han desaparecido....las palabras de Ryoga son tan profundas.....

Akane: Ryoga....yo.....lo siento hacerte daño....y siento si alguna vez te he humillado de veras que nunca quise hacerlo a propósito!

Ryoga: Lo sé! Lo que quiero decirte es.....que sufrir por amor....sera habitual! siempre! Lo que quiero decirte es.....que lo que hace Takeshi...es....lo mas fácil del mundo! huir! huir de lo que siente...de la persona que quiere....de todo! y a veces....cuando se quiere a alguien....se sufre...por eso....nunca se sabe cuando se quiere a alguien hasta que se quiere mas a esa persona que a uno mismo! eso es lo que debes de pensar Akane!

Akane: Ryoga....

Ryoga: Si te has rebajado alguna vez por Ranma es que le quieres de verdad! pues cuando uno pierde la autoestima un poco es porque quiere mas a esa persona que a si mismo....

Akane: Pero y Ranma?

Ryoga: Ranma...yo....no puedo hablarte de Ranma..solo puedo hablarte de mi....eso.....que lo haga él sólito que ya es mayor....

Akane: Ranma me merece? o yo merezco una persona mas...como tú?

Ryoga y Akane se quedan mirándose a los ojos callados sin saber que decir y finalmente Ryoga aparta la mirada y oculta su rostro triste a Akane.

Ryoga: Akane.....no te debes de preguntar quien debe de quererte si no....a quien quieres y es obvio que elegiste...así que haz caso a tu corazón que es al único que debes de escuchar.....

Ryoga se va alejando de Akane dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos, Akane llama con desesperación a Ryoga.

Akane: Ryogaaaaaaaaaaa espera no te vayas!

Ryoga: Lo siento Akane....hasta aquí te he ayudado ya no puedo ayudarte mas! yo también tengo mi corazoncillo y ya me duele mucho el pecho...ademas.....necesito descansar yo también! Buenas noches Akane! _dice yéndose del lugar.

Akane queda pensativa y camina por el jardín con los pétalos cayéndole sobre su cabeza.

Akane pensando: (Ryoga....tus palabras son tan desconcertantes...que difícil es oírlas....y que fácil me fue escuchar las de Takeshi.....por que? es quizás porque el camino de Takeshi es mas fácil que el tuyo? Ryoga eres tan valiente.....ojala yo también fuese un poco mas como tu de tener tanto las ideas claras! Ranma....que puedo hacer? estoy dudosa....necesito un poco de tu ayuda....necesito....que me despejes muchas dudas....)

Después de caminar un buen rato Akane se sienta en un banco y comienza a recordar la de veces que Ranma paseaba con ella por el puente subido....a la vuelta de clase....a casa....a comprar....siempre la acompañaba aunque fuera a regañadientes....y la de veces que Ranma le ha protegido....y sonríe a recordarlas.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos Sayu interrumpe su nostalgia personal sentándose a su lado, esta iba mas abrigada y con un quimono que a la luz de ese fantástico atardecer la hacia hermosa.

Akane la mira con mal humor y esta le sonríe dulcemente.

Sayu: Akane....estas....enfadada conmigo?_pregunto.

Akane: Ahh! Sayu no estoy de acuerdo de como te has portado con el pobre Takeshi....

Sayu: Ahh entiendo....te sientes identificada con él....esto se ha vuelto algo personal para ti....._dice balanceando sus pies.

Akane: Que quieres Sayu? quieres saber que me dijo Takeshi verdad?

Sayu: Se que es lo que te dijo....no te preocupes yo solo probé suerte....

Akane: Ya perdiste tu oportunidad!_le dijo con enfado.

Sayu: Si...lo se....y estoy realmente arrepentida....sabes Akane? yo no era así....yo....en verdad he cambiado...el amor que siento por Takeshi me ha hecho cambiar....y mucho créeme!_dice sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Akane: Y bien? ahora que vas a hacer Sayu?

Sayu: Volver a casa.....y decidir que hacer....yo....no pienso casarme con nadie que no sea él.

Akane: Ya claro....eso lo dices porque ahora estas así ya se te pasara! ademas la gente como vosotros es fácil tenéis tantos seguidores....

Sayu: Lo dice por Ranma? ah! te sientes identificada con Takeshi porque Ranma hace lo mismo que hacia yo?

Akane exhala aire con enfado y aprieta la boca para aguantarse algunas malas palabras.

Sayu: entonces es eso_ dice sonriendo.

Akane: Yo....estoy pensando seriamente me relación con Ranma después de hablar con Takeshi....si.....ese joven tiene palabra buena y mucha razón! sin duda!

Sayu: Pero.....me quiere....

Akane: Si! te quiere! pero también quiere olvidarte que por cierto muy fácil no se lo estas poniendo al pobre!

Sayu: Yo peleare para que vuelva a mi! haré lo que sea! siempre que me siga queriendo.....por favor Akane ayudame!

Akane: Ya te he ayudado hablando con él y me dijo....que se lo pensaría....

Sayu: te dijo que lo pensaría?_dijo ilusionada.

Akane: Bueno...en realidad si es un poco como yo......se lo estará pensando....así que.....

Sayu: Akane muchas gracias!_dice con ojos llorosos.

Akane: Oye yo no he dicho nada, solo le he dicho donde estamos por si quiere verte....si quiere hablar contigo....nada mas! no te prometo nada eso de pensar se me ocurre a mi!

Sayu: Sabia que podía confiar en ti! Ranma tiene mucha suerte de tener una persona como tu, lo bueno es que el se ha dado cuenta a tiempo y ha rectificado...eso es bueno.....

Akane: Ya veremos cuando lleguemos a Nerima eso aun esta por ver....

Sayu: Confió en Ranma! se que él ha cambiado lo note en mi pueblo...._dijo sonriendo.

Akane: de verdad crees eso?_pregunto sorprendida.

Sayu: Si....y eso que lo conozco poco....él esta aprendiendo a escuchar a su corazón..a veces pensamos que todos somos iguales...pero no...unos son mas decididos o otros en cambio les cuesta mas expresar sus sentimientos e incluso....les cuesta mas sentirlos....ayudale! tu que eres mas fuerte....Takeshi a mi no me ayudo mucho...hubiera sido mas fácil si el hubiese sido un poco mas como tu y ser mas paciente....aunque...tengo mis esperanzas...._dijo levantándose.

Sayu se estira y decide volver al hotel a su habitación. Le tiende una mano a Akane y esta le sonríe y se la coge. Cuando van caminando juntas a punto de entrar en el hotel un chico les espera a ambas en la puerta....y a Sayu le empiezan a saltar las lagrimas de la emoción....la cara de Akane es de plena satisfacción al ver de la persona que se trata....

PD: Bueno lamento mucho la tardanza el curro y eso pero bueno....el capitulo esta cargado de sentimientos....muy emotivo espero que os guste! XDDD menudo culebrón!

gracias por leer mi historia!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	13. Capitulo 13 Que dificil es admitir

CAPITULO 13_ QUE DIFICIL ES ADMITIR

Al ver al joven en el pasillo una sonrisa tierna se apodera del rostro de Akane, la cara de emoción de Sayu era indescriptible y de su rostro puede caer una leve lagrima de alegría.

Sayu: Takeshi...estas...aquí! _dice con emoción contenida.

Takeshi: Hola Sayu! _dice mirándola mientras va acercándose a ella.

Los dos jóvenes se miran con rostros emotivos pero ninguno suelta prende ante la presencia de Akane, esta a su tiempo comienza a sentirse incomoda.

Finalmente el chico empieza a titubear y a rascarse la cabeza símbolo de agobio e indecisión pero lo dice.

Takeshi: Sayu...yo me estaba preguntando...si...si tal vez...podíamos hablar antes de que volvieras a casa...por favor...

Sayu: Claro que si! he venido por ti Takeshi! _dice emocionada.

Akane: Bueno quizás es mejor que me vaya y así dejaros solos! _dice nerviosa.

Takeshi: Akane gracias por ayuda! _dice sonriendole.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y decide salir de allí dejando a los dos solos.

Ya alejada de los jóvenes puede ver como comienzan a pasear por el parque mientras van conversando apaciblemente como una pareja de enamorados, se les notaba que estaban nerviosos como si fuese una primera cita.

Akane pensando: (Vaya...espero que se arreglen...hacen tan buena pareja...y la verdad el ambiente del parque ayuda muchísimo y Sayu esta preciosa con ese kimono...me pregunto...que estará haciendo Ranma? quizás yo también tenga que ir a hablar con él...si...tengo que hablar con él).

Akane entra al hotel de nuevo y busca su habitación. Cuando se acerca ve que la puerta esta abierta y escucha como dos personas hablan dentro...por las voces reconoce que son Ranma y Ryoga.

La muchacha aprovecha que aun no ha sido descubierta y queda tras la puerta escuchando la conversación.

Ryoga: Ranma es que es todo culpa tuya!

Ranma: Yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre este teniendo dudas!

Ryoga: Ahh no?

Ranma: No! _dice encaramándose a él.

Quedan un poco en silencio los dos chicos, solo se oye los suspiros de Ryoga.

Ranma: Que pasa?

Ryoga: Yo no se porque demonios hago esto! pero ya no puedo ayudaros mas!

Ranma: Ayudar? no necesitamos tu ayuda! Tu casi confundes del todo a Akane entrometiendote esposandote a ella!

Ryoga: No te parece que podía haber seguido con el juego y habértela intentado quitar? _dice levantando le la voz.

Ranma: Es que esa era tu intención! siempre la ha sido!

Ryoga: Y por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo de como ayudarte con ella? y por eso he hablado con ella para ver que le pasa contigo?

Ranma: ….. a mi eso no me sirve! estas aquí con nosotros que no pintas nada!

Ryoga: Si estoy aquí es porque Akane me pidió que la ayudara y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ayudándola aunque esta ayuda me haga daño! Eres un imbécil aun de verdad no se que habrá visto Akane en ti de veras lo pienso muchísimo...pero el amor es así de injusto...

Ranma: Oye y tu que te crees que eres ocultándole a Akane lo del cerdo?

Ryoga: Yo por lo menos no voy por ahí con otras chicas! estúpido engreído creído! narcisista!

Ranma: Y tu mentiroso!

Ryoga: Por lo menos yo siempre he tenido claro que la quiero! tu nunca lo has reconocido!

Ranma: Yo siempre la he querido! mucho antes de que tu aparecieras en su vida! mucho antes de que ella...me quisiera a mi! antes de que ella ni siquiera me prestase atención...

Ryoga:Y porque no se lo dices a ella en vez de a mi?

Ranma parece que se queda pensando callado.

Ryoga: Ves? Lo sabia eres un cobarde!

Ranma: Es que tu no sabes lo difícil que es hablar con ella! tu sabes la de veces que he intentado decirle cuanto me importa? cuantas veces he querido abrazarla o besarla? tu no sabes lo que es vivir en esa familia! aquí he podido ser un poco yo y desenhibirme con ella!

Ryoga: Y ahora que vas a hacer? cuando volváis?

Ranma: Pues si ella aun quiere seguir conmigo porque no se que le pasa...pues...tendremos que superarlo los dos juntos el que nuestra familia siempre estará ahí en medio molestando...como podamos claro...juntos!

Ryoga: Entonces estas decidido?

Ranma: Si!

Ryoga: Y si ella no quiere seguir contigo que harás?

Ranma: Dadas las circunstancias...tendré que dejarla en paz, probablemente me vaya de casa porque no podría soportar tenerla cerca y pensar que nunca me querrá! _dice cabizbajo.

Ryoga: Entonces no te quedes en la habitación pensando! buscala y lucha! habla con ella! no esperes a que sea ella quien tome el paso! buscala!

Akane al oír estas palabras sale de allí como puede para que Ranma no la vea espiándoles tras la puerta y se mete en unos lavabos. Oye de allí como unos pasos se van alejando corriendo y otros quedan en el pasillo caminando. Cuando se asoma puede ver que Ranma ha salido corriendo y es Ryoga quien queda en el pasillo.

Akane esta muy emocionada por la escena de los dos chicos y decide salir de salir de su escondite.

Akane pensando: (Ryoga...como es posible...? que bueno que eres! Ryoga...Ranma...verdaderamente...tiene mucha suerte que seas su amigo...y yo...tengo demasiada suerte de que te hayas cruzado en mi vida...que importante eres...Ryoga...)

Akane es descubierta por Ryoga quien se sorprende y se sonroja muchísimo. Akane se acerca a él y hay un incomodo silencio entre los dos.

Akane: Ryoga...he oído la conversación! lo siento no he podido evitar sentirme interesada y permanecer en el escondite... _dice tímidamente.

Ryoga: Ohh! vaya! ni lo sabia jeje! Pensaba que estabas con Sayu! _dice tartamudeando.

Akane se acerca mas a Ryoga quedando a escasos centímetros del chico, éste a su vez se pone muy tenso y se echa un poco hacia atrás.

Akane: Ryoga...muchas gracias por ayudarme! siempre! no sabia que era tan importante para ti...pero...yo...acabo de darme cuenta lo importante que tu eres para mi!

Ryoga: Yo?

Akane: Si tu!

Ryoga: Akane tu siempre eres muy amable conmigo, no como con Ranma! Porque? a veces...eso me confunde...pero...en realidad se que...

Akane: Ryoga...me he dado cuenta de que tu me haces sacar lo mejor de mi y Ranma lo peor...

Ryoga: Ranma te hace sacar lo peor de ti porque estas enamorada de él Akane! _dice con dolor.

Akane se queda pensativa en las palabras de Ryoga y se apoya en la pared bastante exhausta...al parecer las palabras del chico...le han hecho admitir ciertas cosas.

Ryoga se acerca a Akane y le levanta el rostro.

Ryoga: Akane no pienses mas! ve a por lo que quieres...aunque pienses que esta mal...! se sincera contigo misma! No dudes mas y ve a por Ranma! El...ha ido a buscarte! _dice emotivamente.

Akane: Ryoga... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ryoga: Gracias por hacerme sentir importante para ti! ya soy feliz solo con eso! _dice sonriendo tiernamente mirándola a los ojos.

Ryoga la acaricia la cara y se va alejando de ella.

Akane: Ryoga donde vas?

Ryoga: Tengo un largo viaje que hacer! ya he hecho lo que tenia que hacer aquí! ya te enviare una postal del lugar! adiós akane! _dice alejándose sin volverse hacia ella.

Por el pasillo camina el chico desorientado con lagrimas en los ojos sumergido en sus pensamientos dejando a la chica en en pasillo con lagrimas en los ojos e impresionada.

Ryoga pensando: (aquí ya no puedo hacer mas! Akane esta claro que quiere a Ranma...yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer...adiós akane! espero que seas feliz!)

Ranma sale del hotel al jardín después de corretear buscando a Akane por todo el hotel y las afueras y ahí encuentra a Sayu caminando con un chico que le era familiar...

Cuando los ve se oculta tras unos matorrales del jardín aunque estos caminan hablando tan sumergidos en la conversación que apenas prestan atención a su alrededor de manera que no le cuesta nada pasar desapercibido.

Ranma pensando: (Vaya ese chico es aquel que buscamos en aquel lugar...el que rechazo a Sayu! el que...hablo con Akane...que le diría? Akane...donde...donde estas?)

Mientras intentaba salir de allí sin dejar de mirar a la pareja para no ser visto se choca con un cuerpo que resulta ser Akane.

Ranma: Akane! estas! estas aquí! _dice sorprendido.

Akane: Vaya parece que estos se han arreglado! _dice señaladolos con la cabeza.

Ranma mira hacia la dirección del gesto de Akane y observa como los jóvenes se cogen de la mano entrelazando sus dedos suavemente.

Ranma mira a Akane mientras la joven sonríe tiernamente mientras ve como los jóvenes manifiestan su amor.

Akane: Bueno...al final ha merecido la pena el viaje! _dice sonriendo mirándolos aun.

Ranma se incorpora hasta la altura de Akane y le coge de una mano acercándose mucho a ella.

Ésta a su vez esta muy nerviosa, pero Ranma esta muy seguro y lanzado.

Ranma: Si que ha merecido la pena este viaje...mucho!

Akane: Ranma...

Los dos se quedan mirándose serios a los ojos, su mirada dice muchísimas cosas que no pueden expresar. Poco a poco se van acercando el uno al otro y se funden en un tierno beso al rojo atardecer del día.

NOTA AUTORA: Siento la tardanza pero bueno las fiestas y el curro me han tenido ocupada! de nuevo pido pèrdon por el ultimo capitulo a aquellos que me seguían!

Espero que os haya gustado el final ya estaba por caer eso lo sabíais! en fin...agradezco mucho vuestros rewiews de animo y espero que sigáis leyendo mis historias!

Saludos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


End file.
